DracoMalfoySucht
by Anime-Angel38
Summary: HPDM Slash FF...Harry ist auf der Flucht und findet Zuflucht in den Armen seines schulischen Erzfeindes... Plötzlich sieht er vollkommen andere Seiten der Menschen, die zu hassen er gelehrt wurde...


Draco-Malfoy-Sucht, zauberstabslose Magie und Bündnisse

(Draco/Harry) (ehemals: Der Sommer in dem die letzte Hoffnung starb... Für immer?)

Kapitel 1: Erkenntnis in Malfoy Manor

-------------------------------------

Der Sommer, in dem die letzte Hoffnung die Welt verließ... Für Immer?

Autor: AnimeAngel / AngelofDestiny und all meine weiteren Nicks

E-mail: Jesus-is-comingweb.de/AngelofGodweb.de , wie ihr wollt -

Disclaimer: Alles von der lieben, lieben Joanne K. Rowling knuddl Danke! Ohne

dich stände diese Story nicht hier - was wäre eine FF ohne Geschichte und

Charas?

Außerdem habe ich grade in der Zeitung das erste Kapitel gelesen seufz auf die

Idee wäre ich nie gekommen... Nun, auf jeden Fall war ich drauf und dran mein

Monatstaschengeld auf den Kopf zu hauen um mir das Buch zu kaufen... - bis mir

dann einfiel, das es noch gar nicht draußen war tiefseufz Ich will weiterlesen

heeeuuuul Ähm, räusper ich bin etwas vom Thema abgekommen, wie mir scheint,

also: Ich verdiene KEIN Geld hiermit! Leider! seufz wie ich hörte ist Joanne

nun reicher als eine Queen, und das obwohl sie zuvor in einer unbeheizten (!)

Wohnung gelebt hat!

Warning: Charas sind etwas Ooc (etwas? O.o, dann muss ich mich aber

zusammenreißen, das es bei dem ,etwas' bleibt... smile und Slash-Shounen Ai

(liebe zwischen zwei Jungen...)

Pairing: Ratet mal... ganz schwer... "Harry und Draco?"... "Der Kandidat erhält

hundert Punkte!"

Genre: Romantik, Drama (?), Shounen Ai (wer hätte das gedacht...?),Sad, Angst,

stellenweiser Humor, ... was vergessen? Vielleicht... Aber auf jeden Fall: Ich

HASSE Sad ENDS, somit - don't worry!

Mein Kommentar: Ich habe HP 5 nicht gelesen, weiß nur, dass Sirius tot ist, also

nicht wundern, wenn irgendwas nicht so richtig stimmt sorrysmileaufsetzt

Widmung (erst mal allen Autoren, voran den, der mich auf den Slash - Harry/Draco

- Geschmack gebracht hat... mit ,Secrets of a lonely Heart':

Cristall (ich gucke nicht so oft auf meinen Steckbrief, habe jetzt erst deinen

Kommi gesehen verlegengrins und sofort gelesen... mach weiter... teil 7 ist

Hammer!... Es geht doch noch weiter hoff?)

KimRay (Mach weiter mit deinen HP Slashs und mit EdS- nicht wirklich ne

Schreibkrise! Minardelli-Todesser, alias Harry Potter in Hogwarts...

aufgeregt ist)

Hieichan (Los, warte auf den nächsten Teil von Schatten für die Ewigkeit!)

PandorasBox (Hey, jetzt weiß ich woher der Name kommt - habe ,Tomb Raider - Die

Wiege des Lebens' gesehen gg mach schnell weiter, ja? Und vergiss Sonne nicht,

ja?)

Kellina (Na los, weiter... ! Warte auf die nächsten Teile und die nächsten

Gedichte)

Assassin (Hey, deine FF ,Jeremy Phoenix' ist der Hammer! Mach schnell

weiter..)

geminix (hey, mach mit ,Opfer' weiter, ja?)

Suzakugrly (ich liebe ,Langeweile' schmelz Das ist witzig, romantisch,

süss... seuuuuuuuufzzzzzz, was Harrry alles kann...man lernt ganz neue Seiten

kennen... erst durch dich kam ich darauf, das vielleicht auch Narcissa und

Lucius net so bös sind, wie man meint... Mach nur schnell weiter, und auch mit

Familiengeheimnisse, neue Familie, neues Glück)

BelleDiamond (I'll stand by you - hach... süss... Mach weiter, bitte!)

Angagaeriel (Ferro Ignique ist Hammer! Mach weiter!)

Kivy (Bring doch noch so ,ne FF, wie ,Sehnsucht nach dem Feind')

Spike K Tenoh (Schlange und Löwe zusammen, geht denn das? Mach mit der FF

weiter, ja?)

KleineDilandau (weiter mit ,Gefühlshaos', looooossss!)

Toyo Malloy (,Bis das der Tod uns scheidet' ist einfach nur Hammer! grins mach

schnell weiter! jeh)

Im Prinzip müssten hier noch sehr, sehr, sehr viel mehr hin... aber ich glaube,

ich wollte noch eine Geschichte veröffentlichen gg

Ach ja, da wir umgezogen sind gab es erst mal großes Chaos, und dann hatten wir

noch keinen Aufbauplan, kein Telefon, kein DSL-Modem, (das hatten wir doch glatt

vergessen) tja und so hat es gedauert und gedauert... bis ich endlich ins Net

kam...

Meine Entschädigung...? Äh, nun ja,... es gibt bei allen Slash FFs ne

Fortsetzung und sogar eine neue - diese!

Nun, an alle anderen Autoren (einschließlich mir selber), die noch eine FF oder

mehrere weiterschreiben müssen - für die heißt es nach dem lesen und Kommi

abgeben bei dieser FF: An die Tastatur... Fertig... LOS!

"..." Reden

,...' Gedanken

... Sprache per Gedanken

/.../ Draco in der Zukunft wirft immer Bemerkungen dazwischen versucht hat

ihm das maul zu stopfen hat aber nicht funktioniert /Immerhin geht es hier

um mich/ Du bist aber nicht Hauptperson - zumindest nicht die Alleinige...

\\...\\ Zeitsprünge!

Chapter 1: Erkenntnis in Malfoy Manor

Füße rannten über den Boden, Augen sahen ängstlich nach Hinten, suchten nach

Verfolgern, der Körper des 16-jährigen zuckte bei dem kleinsten Laut zusammen.

Ein gehetzter Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht, seine Augen strahlten Angst aus.

Pure Angst.

Er wusste, er musste Menschen meiden, sie würden sonst Leiden, das hatte er in

den letzten 3 Wochen schnell gelernt. So führte sein Weg durch Wälder und Berge,

sein Nachtlager war Mutter Natur, wenn er sich denn traute zu schlafen - was

sehr selten vorkam. Nahrung nahm er auch kaum zu sich, er hatte keine Zeit

anzuhalten. Er musste Rennen, fliehen,... .

Plötzlich merkte er, dass der Wald lichter wurde und im nächsten Moment war er

aus dem Wald draußen. Er musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, denn sie hatten sich

mittlerweile ebenfalls an die Dunkelheit des Waldes gewöhnt.

Keuchend sank er auf den Boden, lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm, versuchte erst

gar nicht aufzustehen, da er wusste, dass es ihm unmöglich war. Getrunken hatte

er vor 3 Tagen zuletzt. An seine letzte Mahlzeit erinnerte er sich nicht mal

mehr. Mit einem Mal schlossen sich seine Augen.

Irgendetwas zerrte den jungen, blonden Slytherin zu diesem Wald. Erklären konnte

er es sich nicht. Langsam bewegte er seinen Besen auf den Boden zu. Irgendetwas

- was auch immer - hatte an seinem Herzen gezogen, ihm befohlen hierher zu

Fliegen und das bewog ihn nun auch zum Landen.

Seine Füße berührten den Boden und er nahm den Besen in die Hand. Noch immer

zerrte etwas. Was wollte er eigentlich hier?

"Lumos"

Da war doch wer, ... ja, da am Baum!

Mit ein paar kurzen Schritten gelangte er bei der gekrümmten Person an, die

allem Anschein nach noch unter dem Avada Kedavra-Fluch litt. Jemand hatte ihn

erst kürzlich über diesem Jungen heraufbeschworen, wahrscheinlich in der

Annahme, dass er es nicht überlebte, was anscheinend auch beinahe so gewesen

wäre. Er hob den Jungen an und im nächsten Moment erkannte er einen ihm nur

allzu bekannten Jungen.

Schwarze Haare klebten schweißnass am Kopf des Jungen, der übersäht von Narben

war. Die übergroßen Klamotten waren ebenfalls schweißnass und größtenteils

zerstört. Die Augen geöffnet schlief der Junge.

,Grüne Smaragde...'

Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln beschwor der Blonde eine Trage und ließ ihn neben

sich her in der Luft fliegen.

Grüne Smaragde öffneten sich, blickten in einen Gegenpart in Sturmgrau.

"DAD! Er ist wach!"

Sofort vernahm man hastige Schritte von zwei paar Schuhen, Türengeklapper und im

nächsten Moment stürmten Narcissa und Lucius, die Eltern des Blonden hinein.

Erst jetzt realisierte der Junge, das er von Menschen -oder Zauberern - umgeben

war.

Er richtete sich ruckartig auf, murmelte etwas von, er sei eine Gefahr für alle

und wollte gehen.

"Du bleibst, vergiss es! Du bist krank!"

"Nein, das hatte ich öfter in letzter Zeit. Ich gehe jetzt, sonst..."

Er schauderte. Doch der Blonde hielt ihn noch immer auf, auch beim 2. Versuch.

"Schnallst du es nicht - wer immer du bist? Du stirbst, wenn ich hier bleibe!",

schrie ihn der Schwarzhaarige an.

Entsetzten stand in den Augen des blonden Slytherins.

"Wer immer ich bin...?"

Da erst guckte ihn Harry genauer an.

"...Ma... Mal...?"

Ihm fiel schon mal etwas ein. Erleichterung durchströmte die drei (!)

Zuschauer.

"Das ist mal wieder typisch für euch Gryffindors! Wenn die Gefahr kommt, haut

ihr ab! Und bedanken tut ihr euch auch nicht einmal!", fluchte Draco, um

seine Erleichterung zu verbergen.

"Malfoy, das war ja klar! Lass mich gefälligst... he, ich erinnere mich

wieder!"

"Ah, sehr gut, aber weißt du auch, wer ich bin? Und wer bist du?"

"Ich?"

Nicken von dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke aus Hogwarts.

"Ich... Ich bin... Potter! Harry Potter!"

"Sehr gut, und ich?"

"Du bist... ähm... ah ja, ich weiß! Professor Snape! Severus Snape!"

Ein Lächeln.

"Genau."

Urplötzlich schlossen sich die Augen und der Körper fiel auf den Slytherin. Der

Atem ging gleichmäßig. Er war fest eingeschlafen. Die Anstrengung war zu viel

für den Jungen, mit der Narbe auf der Stirn gewesen. Die drei Erwachsenen gingen

grinsend aus dem Raum, sich sehr wohl der Notlage ihres Kindes/Patens bewusst.

Der Blonde legte den Jungen vorsichtig aufs Bett. Nach kurzer Überlegung legte

er sich neben den Jungen, kroch zu ihm unter die Decke. Ein Gefühl der

Richtigkeit umfing ihn, sodass er gar nicht erst versuchte, wegzugehen, sondern

neben dem Gryffindor einschlief.

Schläfrig sahen sich grüne Augen um. Sahen auf blondes Haar, weiteten sich

erstaunt, dann erinnerte sich der Junge langsam.

"Dra - Draco?"

Ein schläfriges Grummeln, was bei dem Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren ein

Lächeln hervorrief.

"Alles klar, ich schlafe. Gleich wache ich wieder im Wald auf. Ganz bestimmt."

Irgendwie klang er nicht richtig überzeugend, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er

es selber nicht glaubte.

"Frühstück! Draco, weckst du bitte Harry?", rief eine weibliche Stimme durch

ganz Malfoy Manor. Ein Türklacken.

"Dra - Draco? Draco, wo bist du?"

Schritte kamen auf sein Zimmer zu, die Tür wurde aufgerissen.

"Draco!"

Sie verstummte, sah auf ihren Sohn und lächelte leicht.

"Harry, weckst du Draco? Frühstück wartet unten schon. Ach ja, Anziehsachen gibt

dir Draco auch sicherlich. Bis gleich."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, lies Narzissa Malfoy einen verdatterten

16-jährigen Jungen im Zimmer zurück.

Harrys Füße trugen ihn ohne sein zutun zum Bett.

"Draco, wach auf."

Seine Hand strich dem Blonden die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, doch rasch wurde

sich der Gryffindor dessen bewusst, was er soeben getan hatte, und schnell zog

er die Hand zurück, doch schon kam Bewegung in den Slytherin.

Ein Gähnen entschlüpfte dessen Lippen, als er sich räkelte.

"Was für ein Traum - Harry auf der Flucht, ich schlafe mit ihm in einem

Bett...",

Sturmgrau traf auf Smaragdgrün. Ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor. Ein

(angeblicher) Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem, ein Junge, der als Einziger dem,

dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, schon mehrmals entflohen ist!

"Was bei Salazar Slytherin...? Harry!"

Graue Augen weiteten sich.

"Ja, deine Mutter hat mich gebeten, dich zu Wecken. Frühstück"

Bei dem Wort ,Frühstück' trat ein Leuchten in die Augen des Slytherins. Mit

einer schnellen Bewegung stand er auf, lief aus dem Zimmer, kam kurz darauf auch

schon wieder rein. Angezogen.

"Kommst du? Essen!"

Erst da fiel ihm auf, in welcher Verfassung sich Harry befand und was er

anhatte, bzw. nicht anhatte.

"Mir scheint du brauchst was zum Anziehen!"

Er ging aus dem Zimmer, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und kam mit einer schwarzen

Hose und einem grünen Shirt wieder, schwarzen Boxershorts und Socken.

"Danke.", der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war leicht rot angelaufen.

"Kein Problem! Ich warte draußen, Bad ist da!", fügte er hinzu, als Harry den

Mund öffnete und zeigte auf eine Tür.

Dann verschwand er und lehnte sich draußen ans Geländer. Ein Hauself eilte

vorbei, doch mit einem "Halt!" hielt ihn Draco auf.

"Bist du nicht Winky?"

(die ist Draco gefolgt, anstatt in Hogwarts zu bleiben - sie hat durch die

Fassade des ,kalten Malfoys' gesehen und was sie erkannte, bewog sie, ihm zu

folgen)

"Ja, ich Winky, Sir. Wollen etwas, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hmm... ich glaube du dürftest den Jungen in dem Zimmer da kennen."

"Wer, Sir, seien da?"

"Harry Potter-Sir seien da." Erwiderte er grinsend in der witzig-verdrehten

Sprache.

"Aber, Sir, sie haben doch geschlafen in Zimmer heute!"

Der Hauself sah ziemlich entsetzt aus.

"Dra- Winky?", rief eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Der Slytherin grinste, doch als er dann denn Jungen im Türrahmen musterte, blieb

ihm die Luft weg.

Die Hose schmiegte sich an den Jungen, harmonierte perfekt mit dem grünen Shirt.

Die grünen Augen funkelten überrascht, glichen dem Grün auf dem Shirt.

Ein Pfeifen entrann seinem Mund, bevor es seiner Zensur zum Opfer fallen

konnte.

Die Smaragde weiteten sich noch weiter, mit einem Ruck drehte sich der Kopf dem

Blonden zu. Eine Röte legte sich auf beider Wangen, doch niemand hatte die

Macht, sich dem Blick des Anderen zu entziehen.

"Sirs, Essen kommen!"

Winky war es offensichtlich peinlich, bei diesem intimen Moment dabei zu Sein.

"Ähm, ja, genau, wir kommen gleich."

Keiner der Beiden registrierte wirklich, was der Hauself gesagt hatte.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich. Ein Räuspern ließ sie schuldbewusst auseinander

fahren. Snape sah sie durchdringend an, doch eine gewisse Belustigung zeigte

sich in seinen Augen, gleich seinen Mundwinkeln, die leicht zuckten.

"Ja, genau, Essen gehen. Kommst du, Harry?"

Kurzes Nicken. Mit einem Sicherheitsabstand, den sie zueinander hielten, gingen

sie zum Esssaal.

"Ah, da seid ihr ja. Steht dir gut, Harry, aber wir müssen unbedingt noch

einkaufen gehen. Mhh... Wie wär's mit nach dem Essen?"

Narcissa hatte den Jungen begutachtet und sich entschlossen mit ihm zusammen

ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachzugehen; Shoppen!

"Mum!", Draco sah sauer aus. "Das kannst du ihm nicht antun! Außerdem hat er

sicher noch Sachen zu Hause...!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, erstarrte, sein Blick ging ins Leere, richtete sich in

die Vergangenheit.

"Zu Hause...? Tod... alle tot..."

Der Gryffindor sank zu Boden.

"Mum, Dad, Cedric, die Dursleys, Sirius... Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon,

Dudley,... TOT!"

Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, Erinnerung ergriffen den Jungen. Er sah wieder

Voldemort, seine Eltern, seine Mutter, sein Vater, wie sie ihn schützten, Cedric

wie er starb, Voldemorts Wiedergeburt und dann der Tag, als Voldemort und seine

Todesser plötzlich da standen. Er hörte Schreie. Die Schreie von Petunia, Dudley

und Vernon - er spürte ihre Schmerzen, ihre Qualen regelrecht, dann die

unverzeihlichen Flüche, seine Flucht, die Schreie unschuldiger Muggel, die ihn

gefunden und geschützt hatten. Er sah Leichen, roch den Geruch verbrannten

Fleisches, sah die vor Angst weit aufgerissen Augen... Verschwundene Straßen,

oder ganze Dörfer. Sah Zauberer, die verzweifelt versuchten ihn zu Schützen,

dann aber unter den Qualen des Cruciatus-Fluchs starben.

Ohne es zu Bemerken, war er so in Panik geraten, dass er, als einer der wenigen,

die auch ohne Zauberstab ihre Magie nutzen konnten, die Erinnerungen gesendet

hatte, den Geruch, alle im Raum hatten es gesehen, gerochen, als wären sie dabei

gewesen.

Der blonde Slytherin fasste sich am schnellsten. Mit einigen Schritten war er

bei Harry und knallte ihm eine.

Grüne Augen weiteten sich, eine Hand fuhr hoch an die Wange, hielt sie. Er war

wieder in der Gegenwart, sah sich Draco Malfoy gegenüber, der die Hand noch

gehoben hatte. Tränen standen in den grauen Augen.

"Du Idiot..."

Narcissa kniete sich besorgt neben ihn, ihr folgten Severus Snape und Lucius.

Sie alle hatten gesehen wie Du-weißt-schon-wer Harrys Eltern umbrachte, hatten

Dudley gesehen, wie er Harry ärgerte, dann im nächsten Moment hörten sie ihn

schreien, sahen ihn tot, dann sahen sie Petunia, die ihm zum Geburtstag ein

Taschentuch schenkte, dann sahen sie auch sie schreien und sterben. Vernon sahen

sie, als er Harry grade anwies, in sein Zimmer zu gehen, dann sahen sie Harry in

seinem Zimmer, sahen Vernon sterben, erblickten Voldemort, wie er Harry Flüche

auf den Hals hetzte, sahen Harry auf seiner Flucht, bis zu dem Moment, wo ihn

Draco fand. Dann sahen sie Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung, den Tod Cedrics,

Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrew, Quirrel, Tom Riddel, die Schlange, alles... praktisch

Harrys gesamtes Leben hatten sie gesehen, alles wichtige, um daraus zu

Schließen, das er kein Zuhause mehr hatte (geschweige denn jemals gehabt hatte)

und dort erst recht keine Anziehsachen hatte, da er ja nur Abgetragenes von

Dudley bekommen hatte.

Narcissa zog den Jungen in eine mütterliche Umarmung und langsam begannen die

Tränen zu Fließen, Tränen, die sonst nie vergossen worden wären, Tränen, um eine

Kindheit, die er nicht gehabt hatte, Tränen, um die Eltern und den Paten die er

nie wieder haben würde, Tränen, um die Menschen, die unschuldig gestorben waren;

so floss eine Träne nach der Anderen aus den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, Krämpfe

schüttelten den Körper des jungen Gryffindors, der mehr Last getragen hatte, als

so mancher Erwachsene, der mehr Leid hatte ertragen müssen, als jeder Andere,

der Junge, der mehr Angst um die Anderen hatte und als Letztes erst an sich

dachte.

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich Harry Potter wieder.

"Alles in Ordnung. Danke, Mrs. Malfoy"

"Narcissa...", flüsterte die Angesprochene sanft, als sie den Jungen vorsichtig

losließ.

"Narcissa.", wiederholte der Junge, der lebte (fragt sich nur, wie lange noch

muahaha).

"Narcissa, wie wäre es denn, wenn wir jetzt frühstücken", forderte Snape sanft.

Ein Knurren des Magens eines ganz bestimmten Slytherins wurde als Antwort

betrachtet. Der Gryffindor lächelte leicht.

"Es tut mir Leid."

"Was tut dir leid? Was kannst du dafür, dass Mr. Vollidiot mal wieder dem

Irrenhaus entflohen ist?"

Er erntete für diese Bemerkung nur ein schwaches Lächeln von Harry.

"Mir tut alles leid, Draco. Ich muss jetzt."

Schwankend erhob sich der Gryffindor.

"Oh, nein, vergiss es. Du bleibst hier! Nachdem was ich gesehen habe..."

Die Augenbrauen des Jungen, der die Hoffnung verkörpern sollte, hoben sich,

fragten sich, was sein Gegenüber meinen könnte, als Erkennen in den zwei

Smaragden aufblitzte. Er hatte wieder ungewollt Bilder ausgestrahlt!

"Was du gesehen hast?", fragte er dennoch.

"Die Bilder, die Gerüche, deine Eltern, Ced', MIR tut es Leid. Dieser

Volltrottel hat dich um deine Kindheit gebracht. Jeder gottverdammte Zauberer

auf diesem blöden Planeten bürdet dir seine Sorgen auf, nimmt dir Kraft, hofft

darauf, dass ein Junge alles macht. Das ist UNFAIR!"

"Kann schon sein. Doch daran kann man nichts mehr ändern"

"Willst du das wirklich einfach so hinnehmen? Das kann ich einfach nicht

glauben! Du musst dich wehren, verdammt!"

"Ach, wirklich? Und wer übernimmt dann diese Rolle, die Rolle als Star, die

Rolle, die dir alles nimmt, was du liebst, die Rolle, in der du nicht weinen

darfst, in der du stark sein musst, für die, die es nicht sind, in der du allen

vorspielen musst, dass du das locker wegsteckst, das einer nach dem anderen

stirbt, die Rolle, in der du nicht lieben darfst, in der du in Isolation, in

völliger Isolation leben musst, allen vorspielen musst, so lebendig, so

fröhlich, freundlich, so voller Gefühle zu Sein. Die Rolle, in der du nicht

zeigen darfst, wie sehr dich Misstrauen verletzt, in der du spürst, wie dein

Herz zerreist, doch nichts dagegen machen darfst, es verstecken musst, in der

deine Seele in Scherben zerbricht, du nicht mal mehr weißt, wie du selber

eigentlich bist, wer du bist, denn es gibt nur noch ,den Jungen, der lebt',

nicht mehr Harry Potter, der Junge, der du ohne Namen gewesen wärst,... Niemand

anderes kann diese Rolle übernehmen. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss. Draco,

Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, es tut mir Leid und Danke für alles. Doch nun ist es

Zeit."

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah noch mal auf, sein Gesicht eine einzige Maske,

das Gesicht des Jungen, der überlebt hatte, das Gesicht des Jungen, der den

Jungen Harry Potter überschattet hatte, dessen Gesicht nur noch ein schwacher

Schatten war, kaum zu erkennen, unsichtbar für die, die nur den Held in ihm

sehen wollten. Doch diese Familie hatte nun einen Einblick bekommen hinter die

Fassade, hatte gesehen, wie der Junge wirklich war, wie sehr es ihn zerstörte,

wie er immer mehr innerlich zerfiel, in dieser Rolle. Licht sammelte sich um den

Jungen, hüllte ihn ein, ließ ihn verschwinden.

Kapitel 2: Chapter 2: Wiedersehen, zauberstabslose Magie, und die Neigung eines Draco Malfoys

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Widmung: allein Schokokrümel, da ich von Schokokrümel knuddl den ersten Kommi

hierzu erhalten habe und daher der nächste Teil. Morgen kommt dann der 3.

Chapter 2: Wiedersehen, zauberstabslose Magie, und die Neigung eines Draco

Malfoys

Auf Gleis 9 3/4 , eine Stunde vor der Abfahrt...

Ein blonder Junge ging unruhig Auf und Ab.

,Wo bleibt Harry nur?'

Der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen, der Narbe auf der Stirn,

der Erzfeind Voldemorts, der ehemalige Feind des Slytherins, ein Junge, der dem

Hause Godric Gryffindors angehörte, auf den wartete er. Hoffte, das er noch

lebte, glaubte daran,...

Entnervt fuhr sich der Junge durch die Haare. Jetzt machte er sich schon Sorgen

(so wie die ganzen Ferien über gggg) um ihn!

"So nervös heute!"

Blitzschnell drehte sich der Blonde um, wissend, dass diese Stimme nur einem

gehören konnte, IHM:

"Harry!"

Fröhlich rannte der Junge auf den anderen zu, blieb jedoch kurz vor ihm stehen.

"Harry..."

Die schwarzen Haare waren schweißverklebt, das Blut klebte an den Anziehsachen,

die er noch von ihm, Draco Lucius Malfoy, bekommen hatte. Die Kleidung war

zerrissen und klebte am Körper durch den Schweiß. Blut war im Gesicht verteilt

und an den Händen. Die grünen Augen leuchteten nur schwach, der Körper war

mager, fast ein Gerippe, die Lippen ausgetrocknet und aufgesprungen.

"Ich,..."

Nicht wissend, was über dessen Zustand sagen sollte, beschloss der Slytherin ein

harmloseres Thema anzuschlagen.

"Wir haben dir Anziehsachen gekauft. Essen und Trinken habe ich auch

mitgenommen."

"Du denkst an Alles, hm?"

"Nicht wirklich, aber Mum, du hast sie ja ein bisschen kennen gelernt, nicht?"

"Oh ja!", er grinste schwach.

"Wann können wir endlich einsteigen? Du musst dich schnellstens umziehen... und

waschen auch..."

"Wie reizend direkt du heute wieder bist."

Beide standen da und warteten auf den Zug, als sie welche durch die Absperrung

treten sahen.

,Dean! Seamus! Mist!'

"...Viel zu Früh, habe es dir doch gesagt..."

Er brach ab, als er Harry sah, doch nur von hinten.

"Hey, Harry, haben die Dursleys dich mal wieder gestresst? Puh, du riechst als

hättest du den gesamten Sommer über kein Bad gesehen"

"Wer sagt, das ich das habe?"

Tonlos drehte er sich um.

Schreiend wichen die beiden anderen Gryffindors zurück. Er sah aus, wie ein

Gespenst, über und über mit Blut besudelt, mager, weiß wie eine Wand,...

Dean fasste sich als Erster.

"Harry, was ist mit dir denn passiert...?"

"Voldemort..."

Die Beiden zuckten zusammen, fragten aber nicht weiter... So langsam fügte sich

in Gedanken das Puzzle zusammen.

Plötzlich erschien eine kleine schwarze Wolke, Harry zuckte zusammen, reagierte

jedoch schnell.

Er hob die Hände, richtete seine restliche Energie auf die Wolke, in der man

bereits das Gesicht Voldemorts erkennen konnte.

"Disappario" (soll so viel wie heißen, wie : Verschwinde...)

Die Hände glühten weiß, genau wie der gesamte Körper. Das Weiß löste sich von

Harry umhüllte die schwarze Wolke, dann gab es einen kurzen Kampf, den Harry

gewann.

Mittlerweile waren noch mehr angekommen, hatten Voldemort gesehen, geschrieen,

doch nichts von dem war durchgedrungen zu den beiden Kontrahenten oder Draco,

Dean und Seamus. Dementsprechend überrascht reagierten sie auch, als sie die

anderen bemerkten und sahen, dass der Zug eingefahren war und Prof. Gonagall und

Prof. Snape dastanden.

Mit einigen Schritten waren sie bei ihm, schoben ihn in den Zug und Severus

erlaubte Draco ihnen zu Folgen, wies jedoch alle anderen an, in den anderen

Abteilen Platz zu Nehmen.

"Er braucht Essen, Trinken und Anziehsachen!", meinte Prof. Snape gelassen, als

sie im Abteil standen.

"Er muss schnell nach Hogwarts zu Poppy, aber bis dahin wird er tatsächlich

damit vorlieb nehmen müssen, Severus. Ausserdem braucht er Wasser zum Waschen,

so wie der riecht", sie zog ihre Nase hoch und betrachtete ihren Schüler

mitleidig.

"Vor allem glaube ich nicht, dass er Schulbücher hat."

"Ach das, Minerva, das haben Draco und ich in den Ferien gemacht und wie ich

unsere Narcissa kenne", Severus zwinkerte Draco belustigt zu. "Hat sie einen

Haufen zu Essen und Trinken für unseren Harry hier eingepackt. Und wir waren

dabei als sie ihm zwei Koffer gekauft hat und noch ein paar tausend

Anziehsachen, nicht wahr, Draco?"

Der Blonde nickte nur, nicht wissend um was es überhaupt ging, starrte nur den

Gryffindor an, kniete neben ihm. Grinsend fügte Prof. Snape hinzu - im Wissen,

dass der Junge Nichts von dem Registriert hatte, was er gesagt hatte.

"Du liebst ihn nicht wahr, Draco?"

Nicken.

"Du schenkst mir dein ganzes Geld, nicht wahr Drac'?"

Nicken.

"Severus! Nutzen sie es nicht so aus, das der Junge nichts mitkriegt.", doch

trotz dieser Worte, lächelte die Lehrerin breit.

"Hä?", zum ersten Mal blickte der Slytherin auf.

"Nichts.", meinten beide Lehrer wie aus einem Mund und verschwanden aus dem

Abteil, als McGonagall noch mal zurückkam und ihm einen Bottich Wasser mit

Lappen und Seife herzauberte.

Der Gryffindor auf der Bank lächelte leicht, während draußen die Lehrer das

Abteil magisch verschlossen und sich dann den anderen zuwandten.

Die Schüler draußen wurden angewiesen in ihre Abteile zu gehen, das Abteil in

dem sich Harry befand, dürfe nicht betreten werden und sehen konnte man auch

nichts, fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Fred und George hinzu, die sich bereits an

der Räuberleiter übten.

"Du hast nicht mitbekommen, was Severus gesagt hat, nicht?"

Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun ja, er meinte du liebst mich und dass du ihm all dein Geld geben willst...

,nicht wahr, Draco?' "

"Das meint er nicht ernst. Nun, du willst dich sicherlich waschen und anziehen

und so. Hier, das sind deine Koffer. Essen ist in diesem dritten Koffer..."

Der Gryffindor hustete überrascht. (Die Koffer haben die Lehrer reingezaubert...

Hüstel)

"Ein GANZER Koffer Essen und Trinken?"

Nicken.

"Hier, schmeckt echt gut..."

Er holte aus dem Koffer Essen und Trinken raus, ließ jedoch das meiste drinnen.

Dann holte er noch einen Koffer runter.

"Da sind deine Anziehsachen drinnen und im nächsten Koffer auch. Koffer Nr. 4

sind meine und deine Schulsachen."

"Kann es sein, das es deiner Mutter Spaß macht Einzukaufen und zu Kochen?"

Der Blonde verdrehte gespielt verzweifelt die Augen, sah den schwarzhaarigen

Jungen dann an und meinte sarkastisch:

"Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? MEINER Mutter doch nicht - niemals"

Das brachte den Gryffindor zum Grinsen.

"Aber nicht doch... Niemals..."

Mühsam stand Harry auf wankte zum Wasserbottich.

"Ich geh' dann mal raus, während du dich fertig machst."

Der Gryffindor antwortete nicht und der junge Malfoy bezweifelte, dass er ihn

überhaupt gehört hatte.

Doch plötzlich stieß er gegen eine Wand.

"Verdammt!"

Der halbausgezogene Junge aus Gryffindor zuckte zusammen und drehte sich

blitzschnell um.

"Was ist?"

"Die Lehrer haben nicht daran gedacht, das wir hier auch nicht rauskommen. Na

toll!"

"Warum willst du raus?"

"Du...", dem Blonden fehlten die Worte; war das einem Harry Potter nicht

peinlich?

"Wir sind beide Jungen, Draco."

Da hatte er aber verdammt recht, nur leider war einer von den Beiden Schwul, und

er hatte nicht vor hier unbedacht zu reagieren, deswegen setzte er sich mit dem

Rücken zu Harry.

"Was... ist genau passiert in den Ferien?"

"Das möchtest du nicht wirklich wissen!"

"Sicher?"

"Ja, gibst du mir mal was zu trinken? Meine Kehle fühlt sich an als wäre es...",

er überlegte. Schmirgelpapier würde der blonde Junge nicht kennen.

"eine Wüste... vollkommen ausgetrocknet..."

Der Slytherin erhob sich langsam und holte etwas zu Trinken. Zögernd drehte er

sich dem Anderen zu, blickte in grüne Augen. Dann hielt er ihm etwas zu trinken

hin, seine Wangen waren schon rot. Doch dann fielen ihm die ganzen Wunden am

Körper des Anderen auf.

"Harry ich...-"

Der setzte die Flasche grade wieder ab, guckte denn anderen fragend an.

Der Blonde, die Wangen gerötet, den Blick verschämt gesenkt, fuhr fort.

"Mum hat mir ne Creme mitgegeben."

Sein Gegenüber innerhalb der Wanne zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er verstand nicht,

was er ihm jetzt damit sagen wollte.

"Sag mal, bist du wirklich so blöd, oder tust du nur so? Die Creme ist mit Magie

versehen und hilft Wunden zu heilen."

,Innere Verletzungen, wie gebrochene Herzen, zerfetzte Seelen, kann jedoch auch

sie nicht heilen'

Er holte die Creme legte sie auf eine Bank und reichte dem Gryffindor ein

Handtuch.

Schnell hatte dieser sich abgetrocknet, zuckte bei manchen Wunden leicht

zusammen, doch als er fertig war zog er sich nur Unterwäsche an.

"Draco, das mit deinen Anziehsachen tut mir leid."

Der Blonde keuchte und rastete völlig aus.

"Sag mal, geht es dir eigentlich noch gut? Ich mache mir den ganzen Sommer

über Sorgen um dich, sterbe fast vor Angst um DICH, hibbele ständig herum und du

sagst nur: Entschuldige wegen den Anziehsachen!", in sanfterem Ton fuhr er

fort. "Meinst du, das die mich interessieren? Ich verstehe, wenn du mir nichts

von den Ferien sagen oder zeigen willst, du sollst das ganze nicht noch ein mal

durchleben müssen, doch eines sollst du Wissen: Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich kann

dir helfen" doch bevor ihn der Gryffindor unterbrechen konnte, fuhr er fort.

"denn ich kann wie du, ohne Zauberstab Magie nutzen. Wir können gemeinsam

trainieren, du kannst mir deine Sorgen erzählen, denn ich weiß, wie du bist,

zumindest ansatzweise. Ich verstehe deinen Schmerz, deine Angst, deine

bedingungslose Liebe, dein unermüdliches Hoffen, deinen unerschütterlichen

Glauben an diese Welt; verstehe dich. Doch hoffe ich, noch mehr zu Erfahren,

dich weiter kennen zu lernen."

Der Junge mit den grünen Augen lächelte.

"Gute Rede,... Versprochen, ich werde dieses Angebot Gewissenlos ausnutzen -

sieh dich vor!"

"Mach ich.", der Slytherin lächelte erfreut und misstrauisch zu Gleich.

"Hilfst du mir?"

Der blonde Malfoy - Sprössling sah nun leicht verloren aus, verstand nicht, was

der andere meinte...

"Ich komme nicht an meinen Rücken ran"

Da begriff er; die Creme!

"Klar."

Dennoch machte sich eine gewisse Unruhe in ihm breit. Er durfte ihn NICHT in den

Arm nehmen, sagte er sich immer wieder, als er den Rücken langsam einrieb. Und

er durfte ihn nicht küssen! Nein, nicht zu Weit nach unten! Oh Gott, hilf mir!

In dem Moment machte sich sein Körper selbstständig und ehe er reagieren konnte

hatte er den Anderen von Hinten umarmt.

,Zum Glück ist die Creme schon eingezogen', war der letzte unsinnige Gedanke,

der in dem Kopf mit den grauen Augen stattfand, dann spürte er nur noch die

Wärme des Anderen. Die Arme um die Hüfte geschlungen, den Kopf auf den

Schultern, den Geruch (hey, er hatte sich gewaschen... gg) der schwarzen Haare

bei seiner Nase einatmend, flüsterte er in das Ohr:

"Du kannst ruhig weinen, es ist okay. ...Alles ist okay..."

"Danke", dann flossen die ersten Tränen, hallten erste Schluchzer im Abteil

wieder.

Der Blonde flüsterte immer wieder beruhigende Worte in die Ohren des Jungen,

umgab ihn schützend mit seiner Magie.

Der Zug war angekommen und Snape stieg als Erster in das Abteil der beiden

Jungen. Schließlich grinste er, sagte der ankommenden Minerva, sie solle ihnen

lieber die Schüler vom Hals halten, und verschwand im Abteil, es hinter sich

wieder mit Magie verschließend.

Da lagen die Beiden schlafend aneinander gekuschelt auf einer Bank, Tränenspuren

zeichneten das Gesicht des jungen Helden, während er von dem jungen Slytherin

umarmt wurde. Doch da bemerkte er, die unzähligen Wunden, sah das Harry nicht

ganz angezogen war und weckte sie vorsichtig.

Der Gryffindor schien nicht wirklich zu registrieren wo er war, denn als er wach

war, wollte er anscheinend loslaufen, als ihm auffiel, dass sich seine Umgebung

irgendwie von Wald in Richtung Zugabteil verändert hatte.

Nach und Nach kam die Erinnerung wieder. Seine Augen sahen dankbar den blonden

Jungen an.

"Danke, Draco."

"Schon okay."

Ein Hüsteln lies sie zusammenzucken.

"Harry, zieh dich lieber mal an, da draußen wartet eine Horde Mädchen und

Jungen, die verrückt nach dir sind"

Der Angesprochene murrte etwas von wegen "Mir doch egal" "Sollen sie doch warten

bis sie zu Staub werden" und "Ich ziehe euer Beider Gesellschaft der Masse da

draußen vor.". Und nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, sagte er noch etwas, was

wie: "Können wir nicht lieber Apparieren" klang, was Snape erstaunte.

"Du kannst Apparieren?"

"Das hast du doch gesehen, an diesem einen ganz bestimmten Tag"

"Das war aber nicht richtiges Apparieren."

"Ja, meines war ohne Zauberstab."

Mit einem Wink von Harrys Hand schwebten die Koffer neben ihnen her und Severus

zuckte mit den Schultern. Konnte es eben außer seinem Patenkind noch Einer.

Gemeinsam traten sie raus und niemand war zu Sehen, ausser einer Kutsche.

"Minerva", seufzten die Drei dankbar.

"Oh nein, die bin ich gewiss nicht!", grausames kaltes Lachen.

Kapitel 3: Chapter 3: Rebellion der Schüler, Erinnerungen und das Licht der Hoffnung...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Rebellion der Schüler, Erinnerungen und das Licht der Hoffnung...

"Minerva", seufzten die Drei dankbar.

"Oh nein, die bin ich gewiss nicht!", grausames kaltes Lachen.

Harry versteifte sich. Er wirbelte herum, baute noch im selben Moment einen

Schutzkreis auf und ein Fluch prallte ab. Schnell vergrößerte er den Kreis und

schließlich überzog er ganz Hogwarts, die Todesser innerhalb des Bannkreises

wurden gnadenlos vernichtet.

"Snape, Draco, wir müssen apparieren. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus."

Beide nickten gleichzeitig, sie sahen die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn von ihm.

"Okay, Sev', du musst einen Bannkreis errichten - nur kurz. In Hogwarts

übernehme ich wieder."

Der Zaubertränkelehrer nickte knapp und konzentrierte sich. Er errichtete einen

giftgrünen Kreis. Flüche flogen auf sie zu, prallten ab. Nickend wandte sich

Harry seiner Aufgabe zu. Mit einem Licht verschwanden sie und tauchten in der

Halle wieder auf. Schnell schloss der Junge jedoch wieder die Augen übernahm den

Schutzschild, dehnte seinen Eigenen aus, vernichtete Todesser, doch dann

verschwand Voldemort und sein Schutzschild mit ihm.

Der junge Held sank zu Boden.

Prof. Dumbledore erhob sich, nachdem ihm Snape rasch das Kürzeste erklärt

hatte.

"Prof. Mc Gonagall, bringen sie ihn und Mr. Malfoy zu Poppy, sie wird sich um

die Beiden kümmern. Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley, ihnen ist es erlaubt zu Warten

bis es ihrem Freund besser geht. Allen anderen ist nach der Besprechung hier

natürlich dasselbe erlaubt."

Damit setzte er sich wieder, bis plötzlich Snape sich erneut rüberbeugte und den

Vorfall nun leise haarklein schilderte.

Erneut erhob sich der Direktor.

"Nun gut, ich denke euch interessiert, was mit Harry Potter ist?"

Allgemeines Nicken.

"Nun gut."

Mc Gonagall sagte kurz:

"Mobilus Corpus", ließ Harry neben sich herschweben und verschwand mit den

Anderen aus der Halle.

"Er ist seit Anfang der Sommerferien auf der Flucht vor Voldemort. Zauberer und

Muggel, die ihm halfen starben; - ganze Dörfer und Straßen wurden dem Erdboden

gleichgemacht. Er hat viele Verletzungen. Nun eben war Voldemort auch noch mal

da. Doch Harry hat uns alle geschützt. Er hat uns alle gerettet, denn Todesser

waren auf unserem Gelände. Er hat sie vernichtet und hat dann Prof. Snape und

Draco hierher appariert."

Stille breitete sich über der gesamten Halle aus.

Langsam stand Dean vom Tisch der Gryffindors auf; reagierte als Erster und hob

seinen Kelch empor.

"Auf Severus Snape, der geholfen hat uns zu Schützen. Auf Draco Malfoy, der

Harry eine große Stütze war und auf Harry Potter, der uns mal wieder gerettet

hat vor... vor Voldemort!"

Wie ein Zauberer (gg) erhob sich die Menge, wiederholte den Spruch, wobei alle

auch den Namen des Zauberers, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte,

aussprach und tranken dann ihren Kelch leer..

Dies sollte der Anfang sein,... Der Anfang einer Auflehnung, einer Rebellion,

der Schüler einer ganz besonderen Schule, nämlich der, aus der dieser böse

Zauberer stammte, die Schule, die sich bisher am Besten, Stärksten und

Wirksamsten gegen den Unnennbaren verteidigt hatte. Der Beginn einer neuen

Hoffnung, eines neuen Kampfes... Die erste Auflehnung; mit einer lautstarken,

niemals aufgebenden Schülerschaft an der Front, trat demjenigen Gegenüber, der

sie Jahre lang in einer eisigen Klammer der Angst, Unterdrückung und des Terrors

im Griff hatte.

Dies sollte ein denkwürdiger Tag sein, den es war nicht nur Einer, der kämpfte

für sie alle, nein eine ganze Schule, Tausende von Schülern hatten beschlossen,

sich nicht mehr so unterdrücken zu Lassen, beschlossen, die Angst abzulegen,

Stück für Stück, dem, der ihre Angst verursachte klar ins Gesicht zu Blicken,

ihn zu verspotten, zu bekämpfen,...

Auch Harry hatte es gespürt, hatte gespürt, wie er nicht mehr alleine dastand,

sich dem Urheber allen Übels, das in der letzten Zeit entstanden war, entgegen

zu Setzten. Hatte gespürt, das Voldemort es bemerkt hatte, zusammenzuckte und

tatsächlich langsam den Begriff Angst kennen lernte...

"Spürst du es auch?"

Draco strahlte. Er war sich sicher, das sein Freund wusste, was er meinte,... Es

auch gespürt hatte.

"Hmm... Ja..."

Der goldene Junge nickte leicht.

"Herm', Ron, habt ihr es auch gespürt?"

"Ja", der rothaarige Junge nickte und Hermine fügte fröhlich hinzu:

"Harry, ich habe es auch gemerkt und ich glaube, das jeder Zauberer hier auf

Erden - und vielleicht auch manche Muggel, - nicht umhin kamen das zu

Bemerken... Tausende von Schülern stellen sich ihrer Angst, kämpfen für die

Zaubererwelt... doch Harry, ich glaube, du wirst sie auch weiterhin führen

müssen, ihnen zeigen, wo der Weg sicher ist... Dann werden sie dir folgen, dich

stützten, die helfen..."

"Ja, ich weiß"

Ein Seufzen entrann der Kehle des jungen Gryffindors.

"Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das auch will..."

"Wie denn? Willst du weiter Held spielen? Das glaube ich nicht!", Ron sah sauer

aus.

"Tse, tse, du kennst unsere ,Hoffnung' wohl nicht ganz so gut. Er macht sich mal

wieder keinerlei Sorgen um sich selber, denkt nur an andere... Er will nicht,

dass sie sterben, nicht für Ihn!"

An den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor auf dem Bett gewandt fügte der Slytherin

hinzu:

"Ich dachte, nach deinem Besuch bei uns, würdest du dich wenigstens etwas

zusammenreißen und auch mal an dich denken! Aber nein! Bei Salazar Slytherin!

Das ist schlimm mit dir! Dann müssen wir wohl von nun an auf dich aufpassen!"

"Ah, guten Tag, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, es tut mir

Leid, aber ich muss ihrem Freund recht geben! Nach diesem Tag bei Familie Malfoy

hätte ich angenommen, das sie sich etwas zusammenreißen und zurückkehren",

meinte der grade eingetretene Lehrer, ehe Hermine und Ron dazu kamen, etwas zu

sagen, um ihr Erstaunen zu Verdeutlichen, das Harry nicht bei ihnen Hilfe

gesucht hatte, nein bei seinem Erzfeind!

"Wann ist ein Potter jemals vernünftig gewesen?", warf Harry ein und zum

Erstaunen der anderen beiden anwesenden Gryffindors lachte ihr Zaubertränke und

VgddK Lehrer.

"Gut gekontert. Nun, auf jeden Fall möchte ich euch sagen, dass draußen ganz

Hogwarts darauf wartet euch zu begrüßen und - ich nehme an sie wissen, von dem,

was in der Halle vorging - dass in bald ein Ball stattfindet,... als Abschied

von Cedric, Abschied, vom letzten Jahr, als ein - vielleicht - letztes

fröhliches, zahlreiches Ereignis, vor dem großen Kampf..."

"Dazu wird es nicht kommen!"

"Wozu?", die Zehn (Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Neville und Cho Chang hatten sich zu

ihnen gesellt.) sahen ihn überrascht an.

"Zum Kampf", der Blick des Jungen richtete sich in eine unendliche Weite, die

nicht für andere zu Sehen war,...

Nun sahen sie alle entsetzt aus, doch der Slytherin mit den blonden Haaren und

ruhigen grauen Augen setzte sich zu dem Gryffindor, griff dessen Hand, sich

Surrealerweise bewusst, was dann passieren würde.

Und richtig... Er sah die Bilder... sah sie von Anfang an, Bild für Bild, Szene

für Szene, Schmerz für Schmerz, Tod für Tod... sah die sterbenden Muggel, die

sterbenden Zauberer, die Wunden, äußerlich, innerlich, die Wunden an Herz und

Seele, sah wie sich ein Teil wieder zusammenfügte, als er bei den Malfoys war,

bei Draco war,... nicht verloren gegangen, tief versteckt, kaum auffindbar und

doch unübersehbar... Ein letzter Rest der von Herz und Seele übrig geblieben war

und nur gerettet dank diesem blonden Slytherin...

Er spürte die Schmerzen des Gryffindors, als wären es seine eigenen, hörte seine

Gedanken, spürte seine Gefühle, seine Angst, seine Furcht, seinen großen Mut,

seine Traurigkeit, seine grenzenlose Liebe und Hoffnung, die allen anderen galt,

außer sich selber und die auch ohne Herz noch vorhanden war, ohne Seele... Eine

Liebe, tief in Geist und Verstand verankert, nicht zu lösen...

Viele waren dem Irrtum erlegen, das dieser Junge nicht zu Brechen sei,...

Falsch, er WAR bereits gebrochen... Sein Geist, sein Herz und seine Seele hatten

unterlegen... doch Stolz und Wille hatten weitergekämpft, den Sieg niemandem

überlassen wollen... Er war Tot, und doch auch wieder nicht... Denn noch kämpfte

er für die Zaubererwelt, verteidigte seine letzte Hoffnung, seine

unerschütterliche Liebe,... doch war der Sieg weit entfernt, auf einem holprigen

Weg mit Tausenden von Steinen,... doch für die Anderen war er bereit diesen Weg

zu gehen... hatte seinen Weg, den er sich selber gemacht hatte, verlassen, für

alle Anderen... und das Unglück hatte seinen Lauf genommen... Die

Schicksalsgöttin hatte angefangen an der Welt zu Drehen, von Voldemort und Harry

zum Tanzen aufgefordert...

Er sah Bilder der Zerstörungen, des Todes, den Verlust an Hoffnung, Liebe und

Freundschaft... Enge Bande und Bindungen - zerstört...

Er sah jeden einzelnen Tag, jede Minute und Sekunde, sah alles... jedes Gefühl,

jeden Tod, denn alles hatte sich unwiderruflich eingebrannt als unauslöschliche

Erinnerung im Gehirn des Jungen, der lebte... des Jungen, der die Hoffnung war,

doch seine eigene bereits verloren hatte, nur noch einen schwachen Schimmer in

sich trug, angezündet durch ihn, Draco Malfoy,... einen Slytherin...

Plötzlich ein letztes Bild... Harry stand da, den Blick gesenkt, doch

registrierte er den Anderen, wendete seine Augen vom Boden ab, starrte Draco an

und wieder nicht, sah durch ihn hindurch...

"Was machst du hier? Du hast hier nichts verloren... Verschwinde!"

Die Augen leer, nur noch Bruchstücke von Herz und Seele weit entfernt zu

erkennen, aber vielleicht bildete er sich das ja auch nur ein, wollte es

sehen... aber eigentlich war es unübersehbar... Doch eiserner Wille und

mächtiger Stolz waren es, die ihn noch aufrecht erhielten, ihn schützten, ihn

Hoffnung schenken ließen, die er selber schon lange verloren hatte, Liebe

schenkte, wo er sie doch selber brauchte... Nähe gab, obwohl er sie selber

suchte...

Und Angst, unendlicher, grenzenloser Schmerz,... Tod,... stand in den grünen,

leblosen Augen... jegliches Leben hatte sie verlassen... nur ein Funke Hoffnung

nicht, ein Funke, der Nahrung bekommen hatte, durch das Auftauchen des

Slytherins.

"Was ich hier mache? Dir helfen... Lass dir helfen, Harry... Du weißt, du

brauchst Hilfe... Ich werde dich stützten,... lass uns Freunde sein... Egal, was

passiert, ich werde bei dir sein und wenn ich es nicht körperlich sein kann, so

doch mit Herz, Geist und Seele... Bitte, Harry, ich möchte neben dir laufen auf

diesem Weg, dir helfen, wenn du keine Kraft mehr hast, dich stützten, wenn du

humpelst,... dir Liebe, Trost, Nähe und Hoffnung geben... Harry,..."

Einen Moment lang leuchtete ein helles Licht in den Augen auf, schien den Jungen

zu umgeben, doch verschwand es wieder.

"Nein, das kann ich nicht verantworten... Du kannst nicht dein Leben auf's Spiel

setzten... nicht für mich..."

"Aber du, ja? Du darfst das...ja?"

"Nein, aber ich habe bereits alles Verloren, mir macht es nichts aus, mir macht

der Tod nichts mehr aus - nicht meiner... Ich habe keine Angst, nicht davor.

Mein Leben ist vergeben,... vergeben für alle Zauberer und Muggel auf Erden,

Tote und Lebende... für Gequälte, für Sklaven, ja, auch für Todesser... Vor 17

Jahren hat es angefangen... meine Eltern haben ihr Leben gegeben für mich, mich

beschützt und ich werde das meine geben für diese Welt,... Als meine Eltern

starben, stand mein Name ganz oben, war die größte Hoffnung aller, war mein Name

fest eingetragen und unauslöschlich im Buch des Schicksals..."

"Werd' nicht melodramatisch", grinste Draco, zauberte ein schwaches Lächeln auf

die Lippen des goldenen Jungen.

"Nein, Draco... Wir können Freunde sein, ja, aber halte dich bitte aus diesem

Kampf raus, aus MEINEM Kampf... Er steht genauso wie ich im Buch des Schicksals,

wir können nicht ausradiert werden, nicht aus so vielen Köpfen... nicht dem

Schicksal das Buch entreißen... Nein, dieser Kampf stand fest, das Schicksal hat

ihn unwiderruflich festgelegt!"

"Verdammt! Warum lebst du dann noch und veranstaltest so ein Theater? Wenn wir

doch eh nichts machen können und alles feststeht!"

"Nein, Draco, das tut es nicht... Nur für mich und Voldemort,... seit unserer

Geburt lebten wir in dem Wissen, das wir Feinde sein würden, bereiten uns seit

da auf den unvermeidlichen Kampf vor... Und auch für uns stand fest, das wir

anfangs Feinde sein würden... verstehst du? Ich und Voldemort - oder Lord

Volltrottel, wie du ihn nennst - beeinflussen auch das Schicksal der Personen,

die uns zur Seite stehen, auf eine Weise, die mir nicht gefällt... Denn ich bin

der Meinung, dass das nicht gut ist...das jeder außer uns beiden das recht haben

sollte, sein Schicksal selber in die Hand zu nehmen... Lass dir einen Tipp

geben... schaffe dir deinen eigenen Weg, Draco, weiche niemals von diesem Pfad

ab und folge nicht den Anderen, den nur auf deinem eigenen Pfad erfährst du das

vollkommene Glück, die unendliche Liebe... Bitte tu dies für mich und mach das,

was ich nie erfahren werde..."

"Du wirst es erfahren, du wirst gewinnen, verdammt, HARRY! Jetzt glaub doch

mal an dich selber!"

Also, ich habe vor jeden Tag ein Chapter hochzuladen, ich ahbe aber keine

ahnung, wie alnge das dann, bei solchen Massen-uploads dauert, bis es ON ist...

hähä Nun, dann wartet mal schön ach, und vergesst die reviews nicht smile

Kapitel 4: Chapter 4: Heilungen, Bündnisse, EIN Bett und Geständnisse

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Widmung: fireang1234 (danke für den kommi, du warst die ERSTE, die mir dort

reviewt hat thx knuddl und natürlich ist dieses Chapter auch noch für

DarkSaharu und DarkStuff. Danke für all' die lieben und aufbauenden Reviwes...

macht weiter so gg -

Ich werde weiterhin versuchen täglich zu posten, wenn animexx nicht mal wieder

irgendwie spinnt... seufz

Chapter 4: Heilungen, Bündnisse, EIN Bett und Geständnisse

"Du wirst es erfahren, du wirst gewinnen, verdammt, HARRY! Jetzt glaub doch

mal an dich selber!"

Gleichzeitig schlugen sie die Augen auf. Schmerz, Angst, Hoffnungslosigkeit,

Angst, hielten sie noch gefangen... Tod!

"Ha - Harry, geht es wieder besser...?"

"Ja, aber verdammt noch mal, was hattest du da zu Suchen? Du solltest es nicht

Sehen! Hat dir das in Malfoy Manor nicht gereicht? Willst du noch mehr Tod,

noch mehr Schmerz sehen? Bitte sehr, ich habe genug für uns alle! Verdammt!

Halte dich aus meinen Angelegenheit raus!"

"Nicht wenn du so blöd bist und dich dadurch selber umbringst!"

Die verwirrten Zuschauer sahen von einem zum Anderen, unsicher, was zu Tun war,

nicht wissend, was zu Tun war... Nicht wissend, was geschehen war, bei was sie

Zeugen gewesen waren... bis auf Einen... Severus Snape...

Dieser nickte zufrieden,... vielleicht konnte sein Patenkind diesem Sturkopf von

einer Hoffnung seine eigene zurückgeben, ihm auf die Beine helfen und stets an

seiner Seite sein... Urplötzlich schüttelte ob dieses Gedankens grinsend den

Kopf.

,Ich werde auf meine alten Jahre ja noch sentimental...'

"Draco, vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe,..."

Ich bin bereits tot, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf.

"Nein! Vergiss DU Nicht, was ich DIR gesagt habe! Harry, verdammt, ich habe die

Hoffnung gesehen, ich haben den Tod gesehen, den Schmerz erlebt,... Aber DAS ist

verdammt noch mal kein Grund aufzugeben! Dein Leben wegzuschmeißen... Ich lass

das nicht zu!"

"Ach nein? Wie willst du es verhindern?"

"So, wie ich es dir eben erklärt habe und nun höre gefälligst auf, so

melodramatisch zu Werden..."

Madame Pomfrey, die erstaunt im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war, rannte nun

empört auf Harry zu.

"Wenn du ihm irgendwas getan hast", zischt Neville wütend.

"Dann was?", grinst Draco. "Oh Nein! Du hast nicht etwa vor einen Zaubertrank in

meiner Nähe zu brauen? Zu Hilfe! Snape!", lachte Draco.

"Dann hör du erst mal mit deinem Sarkasmus auf", lächelte Harry.

Madame Pomfrey starrte Draco an, nach dem sie nun ihre zweite Untersuchung

beendet hat.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Seamus.

"Nun ja... ich hatte Harry ja eben schon mal angeguckt und... ich weiß nicht

wie, aber dieser Junge hat ihn vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet. In Harrys Körper

war irgendwas das aussah wie ein schwarzer Klumpen, der sich in Sekundenschnelle

Harry Herz zu Eigen machte und verschlang und er wäre mit Sicherheit gestorben

doch irgendwas hat er hier mit unserem goldenen Jungen gemacht, das es

verschwunden ist, komplett... Irgendetwas bindet sie, denke ich,... ein starkes

unzerstörbares Band, wie ich es noch nie sah,... ein Band, das Seelen, Herzen,

Geist, alles aneinander bindet für die Ewigkeit... undurchtrennbar... Sein Herz

und seine Seele leuchten wieder, wie sie es zuvor auch getan haben... Dieses

Band, es ist einfach unglaublich, es ist so stark und nicht ein mal James und

Lilly hatten so eine starke Verbindung,... nein, niemand hatte sie jemals oder

wird sie wieder haben,.. Doch weiß ich, das sie mehr Leid ertragen werden

müssen, als Andere, mehr Lasten werden auf ihre Schultern geschoben werden, als

bei anderen, ich meine, schließlich ist einer unser Junge, der lebt... Auch wenn

ich nicht weiß, was passiert ist in den Ferien, es war sicherlich schlimm und

nur Draco kann ihm helfen das zu bezwingen,... wieder im Licht zu Wandeln und

die Dunkelheit einzuschränken, in ihre Schranken zurückzuweisen,... diese Beiden

müssen mehr Licht verbreiten als alle anderen zusammen jedes Leben zuvor... Sie

werden mehr Hoffnung, mehr Kraft, Stärke, Mut, weitergeben müssen, als sie

haben... Sie werden Lächeln müssen, wenn sie am Liebsten heulen würden und so

tun, als wären sie stark, wenn sie in Wirklichkeit schwach sind... Ihr Leben

wird für Andere als ihre engsten Freunde eine einzige Maske sein, denn nur die

wissen, wie sie wirklich sind, wer die beiden Jungen sind und nicht wer die

beiden Helden sind... Oh, ich wünsche ihnen jedes Glück auf Erden - sie können

es gebrauchen..."

Beim Reden hatte sich die Gruppe vom Bett entfernt und die Zaubererärztin nur

geflüstert... Alle sahen hinüber zu den beiden Jungen, die grade auf dem Bett

saßen und sich ankeiften...

Alle im Raum beschlossen ihnen beizustehen, so gut sie konnten... Cho richtete

sich auf, nickte lächelnd den anderen zu, in dem Wissen das sie alle dasselbe

beschlossen hatten. Pansy fasste ihre Hand und drückte sie.

"Hey, nun beruhigt euch mal wieder...!", meinte Dean lächelnd zu den beiden

Streithähnen, die sich in dem Moment eigentlich nur in den Augen des Anderen

verloren.

"Hm?", die beiden Angesprochenen fuhren auf, hatten die Anwesenheit der Anderen

vollkommen vergessen gehabt.

"Nun, Mr. Malfoy", lächelte Poppy gütig. "Ich denke, sie sollten hier nächtigen.

Einverstanden?"

"Ja, gerne... Irgendjemand muss ja auf Ihn hier aufpassen", fügte er mit einem

scharfen Blick zu dem Gryffindor hinzu.

"Bla, Bla, Bla, Dray, ich KANN auf mich selber aufpassen, wie ich in den Ferien

nur allzu oft bewiesen habe!"

"Ach ja? Kannst du? Davon habe ich aber nichts mitbekommen!"

Leicht Rot fragte er dann grinsend.

"Dray?

"Jaaaaaah, Dray..."

"Gut, wenn du meinst... Ich hole nur schnell meine Sachen."

"Nicht nötig!", Severus stand mit 5 Koffern in der Tür.

"Also, Poppy, Dumbledore meint, die Beiden sollen ein extra Zimmer bekommen.

Das, das für den VgddK Lehrer bereit stand, ist frei und groß genug. Ich brauche

nur meine Lehrerräume - die als Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Was soll ich mit 2

Lehrerräumen? Nun zu dir, Harry. Mobilus Corpus"

Damit flogen Harry und die Koffer neben ihm her.

"Kommst du, Draco?"

Nicken.

Zu dritt und mit Fünf Koffern begleitet suchten sie sich ihren Weg über die

endlos vielen Treppen, Stockwerke, Bilder, Zimmerpforten, bis schließlich der

schwarzhaarige Hauslehrer der Slytherins stehen blieb.

"Nun, dies sind meine Räumlichkeiten und die Euren sind hier."

"Danke, Sev'"

"Bitte, gern geschehen. Euer Passwort lautet Blutsauger. Das sagt ihr diesem

Bild. Dem anderen sagt ihr : Voldemort."

"Bitte?"

"Nun, niemand würde auf diesen Code kommen und 2. gibt es nur wenige die sich

trauen würden diesen Namen auszusprechen. Weiter. Dann tippt ihr hier, hier und

klopft 4 mal darauf. Dann kommt ihr rein."

"Ach so, ganz einfach, nicht wahr?"

"Ihr könnt euch selber etwas ausdenken, sobald ihr drinnen seid."

"Gut. Kommst du Harry?"

"Kommen? Wie denn in Ysandres Namen?"

(Ysandre: Ysandre so heißt ein Zauberer, der bekannteste magische

Massenmörderer, nach Voldemort,... Es heißt, er schmort noch heute den Tiefen

der Hölle... (muahaha gut ausgedacht, nicht?))

"Oh... Okay, Severus, ich übernehme..."

"Gut. Wenn ihr etwas braucht..."

"Ja, ja, tschüss"

"Ich überlass ihn dir ja schon... Keine Angst, DABEI will ich nicht zusehen..."

Grinsend verschwand er, während Draco rot anlief und Harry nicht verstand und

nur blöd (Manche nennen es auch naiv...) fragte, was denn damit gemeint war...

"Er dachte du und ich,... wir,... na, du weißt schon!"

,Ah ja...!'

"Er meint, wir sein zusammen?", fragte Harry.

"Genau"

Harry neben sich herschwebend ging er ins Zimmer.

"Und wo sind nun die Betten?"

"Da vielleicht, die Treppen hoch?"

Und tatsächlich, da war es, das Schlafzimmer.

"Moment mal, EIN Bett? Davon war nie die Rede!"

"Draco, wir sind BEIDE Jungen, mach kein Drama raus. Wär' ich Pansy, könnt' ich

dich ja verstehen..."

,Verdammt! Dieser Idiot weiß aber auch nicht, das ich schwul bin!'

"Nun, kurz und schmerzlos... ich bin schwul und deswegen wäre es mir lieber,

zwei getrennte Betten zu Haben!" (Ich sag's ja - OOC)

,Habe ich das tatsächlich gesagt? Oh Gott, ich bringe mich um!'

Oh man, das ist die einzige - zumindest bis jetzt, also bis chapter 16 (48 Word

seiten ganz fleißig war)- wo so richtig deutlich wird, wie OOC Dray bei mir

doch ist... überhaupt... animexx brauch ja Jahre um alle Chapter hochzuladen.

Bei 'Auf der Flucht' und hier warte ich jetzt seit zwei tagen auf die

freischaltung von chapter 3/ 12.

Kapitel 5: Chapter Fünf: Schwule Slytherins, unbeherrschte Gryffindors, erste Küsse, ein neuer Stundenplan und Hühnertee

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Widmung: anastacia78 (lest euch mal ihre FF durch -)

Chapter Fünf: Schwule Slytherins, unbeherrschte Gryffindors, erste Küsse, ein

neuer Stundenplan und Hühnertee

"Nun, kurz und schmerzlos... ich bin schwul und deswegen wäre es mir lieber,

zwei getrennte Betten zu Haben!" (Ich sag's ja - OOC)

,Habe ich das tatsächlich gesagt? Oh Gott, ich bringe mich um!'

"Können wir ja machen, auch wenn ich es noch immer unsinnig finde, da dieses

Bett ziemlich groß ist."

"N-Na gut, lassen wir es so."

Knallrot ließ der Slytherin den Gryffindor auf's Bett fliegen und ging selber an

die ganz andere Seite, zog sich schnell um und kroch unter die Decke.

Lächelnd robbte der Gryffindor zum Anderen hin, kuschelte sich an ihn.

Irgendwie wusste er, was er machte, betrachtete es aber mit einer Gelassenheit,

die er eigentlich nicht gehabt hätte. Es war, als sähe er nur zu, konnte nichts

ändern, wusste genau, was passierte, aber unternahm nichts...

"Wa-Was machst du da Harry?"

Die Stimme des Blonden zitterte leicht, nicht wissend, was er davon halten

sollte.

"Mir ist kalt!", damit schlang er auch noch die Arme um die Taille des

Jüngeren.

"Da-Dann wärme es dir doch mit Magie auf..."

"So ist es aber gemütlicher und außerdem fehlt mir dazu die Kraft."

Das hörte sich erstaunlich vernünftig an.

Plötzlich platzierten sich weiche Lippen im Nacken des Slytherins, der grade

angefangen hatte, sich mit der Situation abzufinden.

"Nacht!"

"Harry!"

Der Slytherin saß nun aufrecht.

"Was soll das?"

"Ich,... Ich weiß auch nicht... Es... Ich habe einfach gehandelt ohne

nachzudenken... Aber,... es hat sich angefühlt, als wäre es richtig... so...

warm..."

Langsam legte sich der Slytherin wieder hin, zog den Gryffindor an sich.

Leises Seufzen, dann schlief der Gryffindor langsam ein, verwirrt, über diese

Gefühle.

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Nacht... Schlaf gut..."

"Danke, du auch"

"Werd' ich, werd' ich!"

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie gleichzeitig auf.

Schnell entschlossen reagierte Draco als Erster. Beide waren etwas (sehr) spät

dran.

"Also, ich pack all' unsere Sachen aus, wir essen das Essen von Mum und du

duscht dich, danach dusch ich mich, einverstanden?"

"Ja. Ich beeile mich!"

"Brauchst du nicht. Ich muss erst Mal rausfinden wo was ist, das kann dauern."

"Wenn du meinst. Accio Handtücher!"

Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich ein Koffer und die Handtücher flogen dem

Gryffindor in die ausgestreckte Hand.

"Bis gleich!"

Und damit verschwand er im Bad.

Der Slytherin suchte den Schrank, fand ihn, öffnete mit einem Zauberspruch die

Koffer und ließ die Anziehsachen hineinfliegen. Er ordnete, wem was gehörte und

ließ grade die letzte Hose hineinfliegen, als Harry, nur mit einem Handtuch

bekleidet, aus dem Bad kam.

Der Blonde war bewegungsunfähig, lief nur rot an und starrte den Gryffindor

unverhohlen an. Dieser bewegte sich schnell auf den Anderen zu, platzierte einen

leicht gehauchten Kuss an dessen Hals und ging dann zum Kleiderschrank mit den

Worten:

"Dray, welches sind denn meine und welches deine Sachen? Ach, du kannst dann

Duschen gehen, sie ist frei - die Dusche."

"Harry! Was war das denn eben?"

"Das sollte dich aus deinem Winterschlaf holen, Süßer. Was davon kann ich mir

nun anziehen?"

"Die ganze linke Hälfte ist deine. Aber... Süßer..?"

"Ja, und?"

"Was zur Hölle wird das?"

"Weiß ich auch noch nicht."

"Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand. Machst du dann Frühstück?"

"Ach, tu ich das? Das freut mich! Natürlich mache ich Frühstück und nun mach

dich fertig! Sonst schaffen wir's nicht mal zum Mittagessen in die Halle!"

"Ja, ja, bin schon weg, Harr'"

"Gut."

Draco verschwand in dem Badezimmer, während Harry nun staunend seine neuen

Anziehsachen betrachtete. Seine Größe durfte ungefähr hinkommen. Aber diese

Auswahl! Seide! Kopfschüttelnd entschied sich der Gryffindor für eine schwarze

Seiden Boxershorts, schwarze Socken, eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Schuhe und ein

grünes Shirt.

,Slytherinfarben!', dachte er grinsend. Aber er hatte sich anstatt für das Rote

für das Grüne entschieden.

Den letzten, übriggebliebenen Koffer ließ er neben sich herschweben. Schnell

hatte er einen Tisch gefunden.

Lächelnd öffnete er den Koffer und zauberte alles Essen geordnet mit einem

Handwink auf den Tisch. Trinken genauso. Doch schnell bemerkte auch er, das

irgendetwas fehlte...

,Geschirr!'

Fluchend sah er sich im Zimmer um. Unwahrscheinlich, das es hier so was gab.

Mist. Er musste einen Hauselfen bitte, ihm welches zu Geben.

Mit einem Wink hatte er sich seinen Umhang umgezaubert und mit wehendem Umhang

lief er zu dem Küchen-Geheimeingang. Schnell gelangte er bei den Hauselfen an.

"Könnt ihr mir ein bisschen Geschirr geben? Teller, Besteck, Krüge, Schüsseln?

Für zwei Personen!"

Mit einem knappen nicken schwirrten die Hauselfen umher.

"Sir, Harry Potter-Sir, sagen, Miss Hermines BElfeR. Aktion funktionieren?", ein

Hauself sah ihn neugierig an.

"Uff, keine Ahnung. Ich glaube sie hat den Tick aufgegeben und will das nun

anders versuchen. Jedenfalls läuft sie zwar noch mit ihrem rum, aber sie fragt

niemanden mehr, ob er sie kaufen will. Nun, ich weiß auch nicht."

"Sir, sollen helfen?"

"Nein, nein, danke."

"Aber Sir, Harry Potter-Sir, haben keinen Zauberstab bei, Sir."

"Brauch' Ich ja auch nicht!"

Grinsend winkte er mit der Hand und das Geschirr flog neben ihm her.

"Aber - Sir!"

"Danke, Dobby, Danke euch allen."

Damit ging er wieder zu ihren Räumen.

"Ah, Harry!", Snape hielt ihn kurz auf. "Gut, ihr müsst euch beeilen, wenn ihr

pünktlich zu meinem Unterricht und zum Essen kommen wollt!"

"Zu deinem Unterricht schaffen wir's nicht! Unmöglich!"

"Na gut, aber später werdet ihr das nachholen!"

"Ja, gerne... Apropo, das wollte ich dich fragen, kannst du mir extra Unterricht

geben? In Zaubertränke, den dunklen Künsten, und in der Verteidigung gegen die

dunklen Künste und im Duellieren!"

"Ja. Ich werde dir einen neuen Stundenplan erstellen."

"Draco darf nichts davon erfahren..."

"Von mir nicht... Dürfte dir aber schwer fallen, meinst du nicht? Ihr wohnt in

einem Zimmer!"

"Ich pack' das schon. Bis nachher!"

Schnell verschwand der Gryffindor, lächelnd, ob dieses Glücks, in den Räumen der

Beiden.

"Da bist du ja!"

Der Slytherin schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Ich dachte... Voldemort... Du warst weg.. und... und..."

Er schluchzte leise und klammerte sich an den Anderen, der ihn fest im Arm

hielt.

Langsam beruhigte sich der Blonde wieder, wollte sein Gegenüber aber nicht

loslassen.

"Ähm,... wollen wir jetzt nicht mal Essen?"

"Hm? Wie? Äh,... Ja, klar!"

Mit einer endgütigen Handbewegung ließ Harry das Geschirr auf den Tisch nieder.

"Guten Appetit!"

Vorsichtig kostete der Junge der lebt das eine oder Andere, nicht wissend, was,

was war und wie es schmeckte, da er niemals Zaubereressen gekostet hatte.

Es gab alles Mögliche. Sogar:

"Willst du eine Tasse Hühnertee? Der hilft magische Kräfte wiederaufzuladen!"

"Aus einem Huhn kann man doch keinen Tee machen!"

Lachend antwortete der junge Malfoy.

"Erzähl das mal dem Huhn!"

Und brachte den goldenen Jungen zum Schweigen.

Nun, wie ist es... hä? Hä? sagt shcon... gg will heißen: ICH WILL

KOMMENTARE!

Kapitel 6: Chapter 6: Tischordnungen, Gedankenlesen und Komplimente

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Widmung: anastacia78 die meine beiden chapters shcon gelesen hat knuddl,

deathsoul und DarkSaharu

Chapter 6: Tischordnungen, Gedankenlesen und Komplimente

So wurde das Essen hinter sich gebracht, bis sich auch Harry satt und zufrieden

nach Hinten lehnte.

"So satt war ich schon lang' nicht mehr... Und so gutes Essen hatte ich auch

lange nicht mehr!"

"Mum wird sich freuen, das zu Hören. Lass uns jetzt in die Halle! Mittagessen!"

Er verzog das Gesicht, was ein Grinsen beim Anderen hervorrief.

"Wie denn? Keinen Hunger? Nun, warte, ich komme gleich... Mein Shirt muss

gewechselt werden,... das ist irgendwie nass..."

Mit einem Zwinkern verschwand er in ihrem Umkleidezimmer. (Haben nen extra

Zimmer dafür... Luxus pur! auch will)

Kurz darauf kam er mit einem roten Shirt wieder.

"Lass uns gehen!"

"Ach ja, ich habe eben grade das Passwort gewechselt... (fragt mich net wie...

blub selber keine Ahnung hat). Also, beim Linken sagst du ,Phoenix', beim

Rechten ,Unicorn' und dann tippst den dritten von Oben rechts, den dritten von

unten links und sagst,Zur Hölle mit Voldemort!'.", Beim letzten mussten beide

grinsen.

"Ganz recht, und ich werde es sein, der ihn höchstpersönlich dahinschickt, per

Expresspost!"

Lächelnd verließen sie den Raum.

,Das wirst du nicht tun, du kannst dabei sterben... ich werde dich daran

hindern,... oder an deiner Seite sein... Ohne mich, ziehst du das garantiert

nicht durch' (Oh, und ob Muahaha), dachte sich Draco und drückte kurz die Hand

des Anderen, bevor sie gemeinsam in die Halle gingen.

Stille. Kein Geklapper mit Geschirr, nichts. Absolute Ruhe...

Kein Wunder! Es war noch keiner da!

"Oh, wir sind wohl etwas zu früh."

"Ja, würde ich auch sa-"

Der Junge der lebte schloss blitzschnell aufgrund einer bösen Ahnung, die

Augen.

Mit einem wütenden Zischen baute er seinen Bannkreis auf. Wieder wurden Todesser

vernichtet. Er ,sah' Voldemort.

"Das wirst du mir büßen, Potter... Die, die du deine Freunde nennst, werden

leiden, ich werde alle quälen, alle, die du gerne hast! Begreife endlich, du

hast keine Chance!"

"Oh, und ob ich eine habe! Wir alle, wir werden dich besiegen! Alle Zauberer

werden bald auf unserer Seite stehen, sobald sie begriffen haben, dass du nur

ein mickriger Wurm bist, den wir leicht zertreten können. Du hast schon mal

diese gesamte Schule und die Eltern dieser Schüler gegen dich! Oh, ich weiß, das

du Angst hast, Angst, ich könnte Recht haben und wir würden dich Besiegen! Und

ob wir das Werden... Wenn alle wissen, dass sich eine Schule ungestraft

Voldemort-Volltrottel widersetzten kann, werden es alle Zauberer ihnen gleich

tun"

Er brach den Kontakt, der stets durch die Fluchnarbe entstand, ab.

"Das hast du gut gemacht", der Slytherin fuhr dem Anderen durch die Haare und

küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn.

"Ne Tasse Hühnertee wäre jetzt brauchbar..."

"Accio Hühnertee"

Mit einer galanten Verbeugung reichte der Blonde die Tasse seinem Freund.

"Voilà Monsieur, darf's noch etwas sein?"

"Ja, wenn sie mir jetzt sagen, an welchen Tisch wir uns am Besten setzten, würde

mir das sehr helfen."

"Äh, gute Frage... Ich bin Slytherin, du Gryffindor"

"So weit war ich auch schon", spottete der schwarzhaarige Junge.

"Entweder wir machen uns unseren eigenen Tisch,... oder..."

"oder wir denken grade dasselbe!"

Beide machten eine Handbewegung und die Vier Tische verschmolzen zu einem

Großen.

"Wir müssen ihn noch etwas vergrößern..."

"Ja, und etwas umformen..."

"Umformen? Wieso das denn?", Harry sah erstaunt aus.

"Na, wir sind die Helden, Du, Ich und Sev', und deswegen kommen wir ans

Kopfende."

"Und Dumbledore?"

"Dessen Schutzschild hat nichts gebracht.."

"Aber er ist Schulleiter!"

"Na, der bleibt am Lehrertisch und Snape meinetwegen auch."

Keiner der Beiden bekam mit, dass bereits beide Hallenpforten sperrangelweit

offen waren und nun viele erstaunt zuschauten, wie sie die Tische mal so und mal

so formten. Schließlich einigten sie sich auf einen runden Tisch.

Harry trank schnell den Tee aus, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt und ließ

die Tasse verschwinden.

"Harry!", halb Hogwarts stürmte auf ihn zu, gratulierte ihm, umarmte ihn,

drückte seine Hand...

Viele umringten auch den jungen Malfoy um ihn zu begrüßen, zu gratulieren,

auszufragen,... denn Fragen an den großen Held zu stellen, das traute sich

niemand, außer...

"Hey, Harry", rief Fred (oder George... Kann sie einfach nicht auseinanderhalten

ggg). "Sag mal, stimmt das? Man sagt, du seiest bei den Malfoys gewe...?" Er

hatte bemerkt, dass es ganz still war und ihn alle anstarrten und dann zu dem

Anderen schauten.

"Ja, war ich."

Damit setzten er und Draco sich nebeneinander an den Tisch.

Schnell versuchten alle einen Platz in ihrer Nähe zu ergattern, doch wie in

einem stummen Einverständnis, saßen direkt neben ihnen Hermine und Ron, dann

Dean und Seamus.

Auch Slytherins versuchten in die Nähe von Harry zu Kommen, gratulierten ihm und

als das Essen dastand, warteten alle, bis die Beiden begriffen, das man nur

darauf wartete, das sie anfingen.

"So nen Mist! Ich habe keinen Hunger... Na dann mal los..", murmelte der

Schwarzhaarige, so leise, das nur sein neuer Freund (und Geliebter?) es

hörte.

Er griff zu und tat sich und seinem Nachbarn (Dray) etwas auf.

"Guten Appetit!"

Er biss ins Essen und schaffte es, nicht die Miene zu verziehen.

"Buerk...", flüsterte der Blonde und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an den

Anderen, versuchend das Gefühl der Übelkeit zu verdrängen.

"Harr', sag mal, wo ward ihr?"

"Wir haben verschlafen..."

"Ihr? Wie jetzt?", nun sahen die Meisten ihn erstaunt an.

"Nun, Draco und ich teilen uns ein Zimmer, was heißen soll, äh, wie viele Räume

haben wir?", fragend sah er in einen grauen Gegenpart seiner eigenen Augen.

"Uff, da wär' das Schlafzimmer, Bad, Wohnzimmer, Vorbereitungszimmer,

Lesezimmer, diese Mini-Küche, das Labor..."

"Labor?"

"Ja, als du heute bei den Hauselfen warst, habe ich mich mal genauer

umgeschaut..."

"Also, wir haben eine Lehrerräumlichkeit und sehr, sehr viel Platz."

"Hey, Harry wollen wir tauschen?", fragten die beiden Weasley-Zwillinge.

"Nee, nee, lass man...", winkte der Gryffindor grinsend ab.

"Apropo, morgen ist erstes Quidditch-Spiel."

Der Gryffindor prustete den Kürbissaft über den ganzen Tisch.

"BITTE WAS? Wir hatten noch gar kein Training!"

"Nein, das soll unvorbereitet sein. So 'nen Typ der angeblich der Rausbringer

von vielen berühmten Spielern gewesen ist, will sehen, wie wir spielen, wenn wir

ganz unvorbereitet sind. Das Problem ist, keiner von uns wird die nötige

Kondition haben..."

,Keiner ausser mir... Ich kann 7 Tage ununterbrochen laufen...' (Essen griff er

sich schnell irgendwo und er hielt kurz an um was zu trinken...)

Ein gezielter Tritt auf den Fuß der jungen Hoffnung verhinderte ein weiteres

Abdriften.

"Harry,...", Besorgnis der silber-grauen Augen hüllte ihn ein. Um Andere

abzulenken fügte er hinzu.

"Du siehst müde aus..."

"Ja, du hast Recht, ich ruh' mich noch etwas aus. Vor allem, wenn ich morgen

spielen soll, ohne zwischendurch vom Besen zu fallen..."

Langsam stand der schwarzhaarige Junge auf, wissend, dass sich mittlerweile der

gesamte Tisch Sorgen machte.

Doch bevor er ging hörte er noch:

"Ach ja, da Jordan ja nicht mehr da ist, sollst du als Aushilfe einspringen,

Draco - als Spielkommentator... Man hofft, das ein Slytherin bei einem Spiel -

Gyffindor vs. Ravenclaw - unparteiischer ist... Dann, wenn du spielst, sollen es

Fred und George machen... Zwillinge sollten mit vier Augen eigentlich besser

sehen, so Dumbledore."

Der blonde Slytherin reagierte nicht darauf, folgte seinem Freund.

Draußen lächelte der Gryffindor lehnte sich kurz an die geschlossenen Pforten,

vertraute seinem neuen Freund somit völlig, zeigte seine Erschöpfung.

Grinsend winkte Draco mit der Hand, reichte dem Jungen, der lebt, eine Tasse.

"Warmer Hühnertee gefällig!"

Er machte eine spöttische Verbeugung, worauf der Andere nur müde lächelte, sich

langsam in Bewegung setzte und schließlich fragte, als er die Tasse

entgegennahm:

"Kannst du Gedankenlesen, Dray?"

"Keine Ahnung... Soll ich's mal ausprobieren?"

Er versuchte es tatsächlich und strengte sich an.

Du siehst richtig süß aus, so verletzlich...

Füße blieben wie festgewurzelt stehen. Ein Kopf mit wirren, schwarzen Haaren hob

sich verwirrt, das Gesicht nun sichtlich blass wand sich seinem Freund zu. Grüne

Smaragde blinkten misstrauisch, verwirrt, und langsam war im Hintergrund auch

leichte Fröhlichkeit und Belustigung zu Erkennen.

Da blieb langsam auch der Slytherin stehen.

"Du meinst doch nicht... Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass es geklappt hat...?"

Zaghaftes Nicken genügte als Antwort.

Aber trotzdem,Danke!', versuchte nun auch der Gryffindor sein Glück - das

ihm anscheinend hold war.

"B-Bitte"

Kopfschüttelnd gingen sie schließlich weiter, hatten es aufgegeben im Gesicht

des Anderen die Antwort finden zu Wollen, da es irgendwie genauso ahnungslos

aussah, wie das Eigene.

Und, wie findet ihr das chapter? Ich muss aber erst mal Animexx danken, dass sie

so schnell meine beiden chapters veröffentlicht haben handschüttel

DarkSaharu: Natürlich geht es weiter. Jeden Tag ein chapter, sobald ich einen

kommi habe. Und derjenige, der das geschireben hat, dem wird das chaptr

gewidmet. Nur hatte ich anastacia78 das Chapter halt schon geschickt per ENS,

daher kam sie auch in die widmung... und deathsoul kam als neuer leser auch mit

rein...

Kapitel 7:

-----------

Chapter 7: Neue Frisuren, Draco-Malfoy-Sucht, Küsse und eine Gedenkminute

"Phoenix"

"Unicorn"

Sie tippten jeweils den dritten von Rechts Oben und den dritten von Links Unten

und sagten dann im Chor:

"Zur Hölle mit Voldemort!"

Sie schlüpften durch die Öffnung.

Das du auf Jungen stehst...

Sei ruhig!

Du siehst aber auch süß aus...

Nun lief der Slytherin rot an. Schnell setzte er sich auf die Couch und drehte

den Kopf weg.

Er spürte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Dann spürte er einen Kopf an der

Schulter. Grüne Augen wurden verdeckt durch die Lider, Müdigkeit breitete sich

im Körper des Jungen aus, eine Welle der Erschöpfung der magischen Kräfte von

Gestern und den gesamten Ferien war noch nicht abgeklungen.

Kurz darauf legte sich eine Decke über beide Jungen, und sie schliefen ein. Zum

Abendessen wachten sie auf.

"Wie viel Uhr, Süßer?"

"Zeit für's Abendessen."

"Sehr gut. Ich habe Hunger."

"Ich auch."

Langsam erhoben sich die Beiden, gingen zur Tür, bis plötzlich Harry in Lachen

ausbrach.

"Deine Haare prust!"

"Hm?", er schaute fragend, beschloss dann aber, wegen den unverständlichen

Worten, einen Spiegel herzuzaubern.

"Accio Spiegel."

Die Haare, von Gel verklebt, waren nun halb hoch und hatten insgesamt ein

ziemlich komisches Aussehen angenommen.

Lächelnd winkte Harry mit der Hand und das Gel ging aus den Haaren und landete

im magischen Mülleimer, der gleich danach schnappte (So einen will ich auch

sniff und ich will zaubern heul und... und... und ... alles will).

Die blonden Haare fielen nun ins Gesicht, wobei der Slytherin nur fragend

schaute, unsicher ob dieser neuen Frisur.

Mit einem komischen Blick näherte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor, nahm

vorsichtig eine Strähne, lächelte schließlich und meinte:

"Hättest du das früher gemacht, hätten wir schon sehr, sehr viel früher EIN Bett

und Zimmer geteilt."

Er strich eine Strähne leicht nach hinten, beugte sich schließlich vor, zögerte

kurz, vor dem Mund des Anderen, schloss dann jedoch auch die Augen und

überbrückte die letzten Millimeter, die ihre Lippen getrennt hatten.

Der Kuss war erst vorsichtig, doch langsam wurde er immer leidenschaftlicher und

die Arme der Slytherins legten sich wie selbstverständlich um die Taille des

Älteren. Die Hände des goldenen Jungen wanderten unter das Shirt, liebkosten die

weiche Haut darunter, riefen Schauer auf dem Körper des Blonden hervor.

Der Luftknappheit wegen trennten sie sich schließlich.

Da standen sie nun vor einander: Der Atem geht noch schwer, die Wangen gerötet,

das Shirt hochgezogen.

"W-Wir sollten gehen. Man erwartet uns sicherlich..."

Das war... unbeschreiblich... Wunderschön... Das können wir später gerne noch

mal wiederholen... Oh man, ich werde süchtig; Draco-Malfoy-Süchtig...

Ein erleichtertes Lachen vom Slytherin.

"Weißt du", meint er schließlich zwischen zwei Lachattacken. "Hätte ich vorher

gewusst, dass das so eine Wirkung auf dich hat, glaub mir, dann liefe ich schon

lange so rum... Noch einen Kuss, um die Essenszeit leichter zu Machen..."

"Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, das ich mich noch mal losreißen kann",

scherzte der Gryffindor, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen und verschmolzen

zu einem noch leidenschaftlicheren Kuss. Ein Feuer wurde entfacht, als sich die

weichen Lippen immer und immer wieder trafen. Vorsichtig klopfte die Zunge an

Dracos Lippen, die sich bereitwillig teilten, um den anderen einzulassen. Harry

neckte den Anderen, spielte, umkreiste dessen Zunge. Doch nach einiger Zeit

trennten sie sich erneut. Nun waren ihre Wangen noch röter, das Atmen fiel ihnen

noch schwerer, doch ein unbestimmbares Glücksgefühl hielt ihre Herzen noch

gefangen, ließ Geist und Seele nicht los, so registrierten sie das nicht, nicht

wirklich.

"Nun müssen wir... aber wirklich..."

Gemeinsam traten sie hinaus, der Eingang verschloss sich hinter ihnen erneut.

Starr nicht so auf mich, das wird auffällig.

Dann geh du nicht so aufreizend mit deiner Zunge über die Lippen! Weißt du

wie gemein das ist?

Der Gryffindor lachte. Ich kann's mir vorstellen!

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Saal, setzten sich einander Gegenüber, an die

Tischenden.

Du siehst süss aus so,... jetzt starren dir Mädchen UND Jungen hinterher, aber

wie viele!

Eifersüchtig?

Ein bisschen... Nun, sie teilen ja kein Zimmer mit dir... Hiernach gehörst du

ganz mir...

Spanner!

Dein ganz Persönlicher!

Der blonde Slytherin lief langsam rot an und viele dachten, er hätte gemerkt,

das er angesprochen wurde, aber Nein!

Scheiße! Ich werde rot! Mein Image als cooler, gefühlskalter Boy ist wohl

hin!

Gefühlskalt... Nun, so kamst du mir eben nicht vor...

Willst du, das ich aussehe wie eine Tomate?

So siehst du doch bereits aus!

...Irgendwie still...

Hm? Hast Recht...

Sie schauten auf.

"MR. POTTER! MR. MALFOY!", donnerte Dumbledore.

"Würden sie sich bitte erheben? Seit 3 geschlagenen Minuten versuche ich bereits

ihnen zu Sagen, dass nun eine Gedenkminute, Cedric zu Ehren stattfinden soll!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, sein Blick wurde glasig, und beinahe wäre weggedriftet,

hätte nicht Draco sich erhoben und sich entschuldigt und schnell einen Gedanken

an den Gryffindor gesandt.

Harry, reiß dich zusammen...

Nein... Sie wollen mir beiseite stehen? Nun, dann sollen sie seinen Tod

sehen...

"Ich möchte etwas sagen..."

"Gut, du darfst, schließlich warst du an seiner Seite, als er starb."

"Ja. Nun, ihr wollt mir beistehen? Ihr habt nicht erlebt, nicht gesehen und

gerochen, was ich sah und roch, was ich erlebte... ich hoffe, ihr werdet nie

persönlich dabei sein, niemals,... Es zerreißt einen langsam, ganz langsam, bei

jedem leidenden Muggel oder Zauberer... Ich werde euch zeigen, wie er starb, ein

paar Bilder zeigen, Gerüche und Eindrücke vermitteln, von denen, die sich

Voldemort entgegenstellten... Von Leuten, die mir halfen, mich schützten, durch

die ich lernte, jeden, der mir helfen wollte abzuweisen... Ich zeige euch nur

ein paar, die harmlosesten... Wer nicht will, der soll nun die Halle

verlassen."

Chapter 8: Ein Vortrag und eine Entscheidung, die das Leben Vieler verändern

sollte - auf Ewig...

Und, das wird das nächste kapitel - kommt morgen oder übermorgen, mal

schauen...

Aber zurück, wie fandet ihr chapter 7? Oh, ich freue mich ja so auf das nächste

chapter... das kommt aber nur bei gaaaanz vielen kommis morgen schon... smile

Kapitel 8: Chapter 8: Ein Vortrag und eine Entscheidung, die das Leben Vieler verändern sollte - auf Ewig...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Ein Vortrag und eine Entscheidung, die das Leben Vieler verändern

sollte - auf Ewig...

Er wartete einen Moment, doch keiner bewegte sich auch nur einen Millimeter,

alle starrten ihn an,... Doch dann, ganz langsam bewegte sich Draco, ging auf

ihn zu, nahm seine Hand, drückte sie, gab ihm Schutz, Liebe und Geborgenheit.

Alle, auch die Lehrer, sahen Cedric, wie sie gemeinsam den Pokal berührten,

sahen ihn sterben, seine verrenkten Gliedmaßen...

Sie sahen Muggel, wie sie ihn beschützten, sich zwischen ihn und Voldemort

starben, sahen die glühenden roten Augen, den Zauberstab, die unverzeihlichen

Flüche... und... ihre Auswirkungen... Sahen Zauberer, ihren Tod, Ihren

geöffneten Mund, die ins weiße verdrehten Augen, spürten Schmerz, rochen den

Tod, rochen das Blut... Und dann brach der Kontakt. Schnell hatte Harry weitere

Bilder unterbunden. Er spürte die Arme, die um seine Taille lagen, den Kopf an

seiner Schulter.

Es ist alles gut... Nun wissen sie, um was es geht... Sag ihnen, dass dies nur

wenige waren... Sehr wenige... Ich habe sie alle gesehen, wie du, doch ich spüre

auch ihren Schmerz, doch niemals so stark wie du, denn sie starben für dich,...

schütze ihr Andenken, nenne ihre Namen... Sag ihnen, wie du da im strömenden

Regen saßt in den Trümmern eines ganzen Dorfes und die Leichen vergrubst, Namen

auf Kreuze schriebst,... Mit deinen Händen jedes einzelne Loch grubst, jede

einzelne Leiche hineinlegtest, dich bedanktest... sag es ihnen... Teile deinen

Schmerz mit... Sie müssen ja nicht wissen, das du dein Herz und deine Seele

nicht mehr hast, und nur durch mich so halbwegs noch der Junge bist der du

gewesen wärst.

"Nun habt ihr 3 Familien gesehen, die starben,... Zauberer, als auch Muggel...

Wenn ihr euch entschließt, diesen Weg zu gehen, dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr,

denn ab Heute werden viele von euch sterben,... einer nach dem Anderen und mit

jedem Menschen, ob Zauberer oder Muggel, ob für euch oder Andere, es wird euch

zerreißen, Herz und Seele, und nur wenn ihr jemanden habt, mit dem ihr ein Band

geflochten habt, mit jemanden, den ihr liebt, dem ihr grenzenlos vertraut, der

euch bedingungslos zurückliebt, euch stützt und hilft auf diesem Weg,... nur

dann werdet ihr vielleicht ihr selber bleiben... Sonst werdet ihr nur der sein,

den Andere in euch Sehen wollen,... Nie mehr euch selber kennen, nicht wissen,

wer ihr ein mal ward, es nie wieder werden können... Es gibt einen Weg, den ihr

euch selber sucht, auf dem findet ihr das unendliche Glück, die große Liebe,

alles,... doch diesen Weg müsst ihr euch selber machen... Doch wollt ihr lieber

gegen Voldemort kämpfen, so weicht ihr von diesem Pfade ab,... So werdet ihr

stets kämpfen müssen,... Liebe geben müssen, für die, die sie brauchen,...auch

wenn ihr selber keine habt. Ihr werdet Nähe geben müssen, denen die sie suchen,

auch wenn ihr sie selber sucht, ihr müsst lächeln, wenn ihr am liebsten heulen

würdet,... Euer Leben, euer Herz, euer Körper, eure Seele, euer Geist ist dann

gegeben für Andere, für Leute, die ihr nicht kennt,... Für die, die ihr

liebtet... Ihr werdet stark sein müssen, sehr, sehr stark... Ihr werdet

Schmerzen haben, große Schmerzen, werdet fast unter ihnen zusammenbrechen, ihr

werdet Leiden sehen und sie selber erleben,... ihr werdet vielleicht sogar

sehen, wie der, den ihr am Meisten liebt, vor euren eigenen Augen umgebracht,

gequält und gefoltert wird, doch selber könnt ihr nichts tun... Doch dürft ihr

davon nichts zeigen, niemanden eure Qualen wissen lassen... Niemals! Denn sonst

werden sie sofort versuchen euch zu Helfen, und das wäre ihr Todesurteil...

Entscheidet euch, ihr könnt nur dieses eine Mal wählen..."

Langsam senkte der Gryffindor den Kopf, hob ihn doch kurz darauf wieder.

"Cedric musste sterben, weil er Voldemort im Weg stand, denn dieser wollte nur

mich... Vielleicht stellen sich bei euch Feinde als Freunde und Freunde als

Feinde heraus... Die Leute, denen ich vertraute, die wurden mir genommen, Leute,

die ich schätzte, umgebracht, noch habe ich einige, wenige... Doch auch bei mir

haben sich Feinde als Freunde herausgestellt,... Draco, zum Beispiel, Lucius und

Narcissa, Sirius, Severus, Lupin,... doch auch aus Freunden wurden Feinde:

Moody, Quirrel, und viele weitere... Ich trinke auf Cedric, denn er ist nie von

seinem Weg abgewichen, hatte nie vor, Voldemort entgegenzutreten, doch dann hat

er Kameradschaft und Mut bewiesen, mich gerettet..."

Der Schwarzhaarige trank seinen Kelch aus und setzte sich, benommen tat der Rest

es ihm nach.

Grade wollte Dumbledore noch etwas sagen, da ging die Hallentür auf.

"HARRY POTTER!", donnerte Lucius Malfoy.

"Was fällt dir ein? Erst fliehst du, dann kommst du nicht zurück und dann

benachrichtigst du uns nicht ein mal!"

Draco grinste über das verdutzte Gesicht seines Freundes.

Er ist sauer, weil er nicht wusste, wie es dir geht und um die Wahrheit zu

Sagen, haben die die Ferien über nur genervt. Sie waren so nervös und hatten

solche Angst um dich... Sie sind von einem zum Anderen gelaufen, waren ständig

einkaufen... Und tu dies, oder doch lieber nicht, such ihn mal da, oder doch

lieber da,... versuch den Spruch, den und den, hier ein paar Tausend Bücher zum

finden von verlorenen Personen, oder nein, doch lieber die der versteckten?...

"Warte, ich komme gleich."

Draco und Severus brachten die beiden aufgelösten Erwachsenen vor die Tür,

hießen sie die Klappe zu Halten und öffneten dann die Tür einen Spalt.

"Nun, wie entscheidet ihr euch?"

Nach einer Pause fuhr er fort.

"Jeder, der nicht bereit ist, setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Morgen Mittag setzten

sich selbstverständlich wieder alle an den großen Tisch. Entscheidet euch.

Morgen früh setzt ihr euch an eure Tisch oder an den Einen Tisch."

Damit verließ er die Halle, ließ eine grübelnde, erschrockene Menge zurück.

"Für was denn entscheiden?", fragte Narcissa neugierig.

"Ich habe ihnen erklärt, wie schwerwiegend ihre Entscheidung wäre. Die

Entscheidung, seine Leben aufzugeben und nur noch für Andere zu Leben und seinen

Lebenssinn dem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu widmen."

"Oh."

Süßer, bring sie in unser Zimmer, ja? Ich frage Sev' noch was.

Was denn?

Ich habe den Verdacht, dass die Neugier von deiner Mutter ist... Und nun geh,

dann lass ich mich vielleicht noch dazu verführen, dir noch einen Kuss zu

geben.

Bin schon weg

Damit verschwand der Slytherin lachend, gefolgt von seinen verwirrten Eltern.

Nach dem sie verschwunden waren, wandte sich Severus an den Jungen der lebte.

"Hier, dein neuer Stundenplan."

Mo:

4 Uhr: Zaubertränke

6 Uhr: Frühstück.

6.15 Uhr: die dunklen Künste

7.30-13 Uhr: normaler Stundenplan

13.00: Mittagessen

13.30: Duellierunterricht

14.30: Normaler Stundenplan

18.00: Abendessen

19.00: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

21 Uhr: die dunklen Künste

23 Uhr: Ende!

Die anderen Tage sahen ähnlich aus. Harry strahlte.

"Danke Severus."

Verblüfft beobachtete dieser die Reaktion. Dieser Stundenplan war eigentlich nur

dafür gedacht, Harry zu Ärgern, sodass dieser nicht so viel Unterricht wollte...

Doch stattdessen nahm dieser an, dass dies der richtige war, und freute sich!

Er freute sich, über die 4 Stunden Schlaf und die Zeit, die er nach dem

Unterricht noch mit Aufgaben verbringen konnte!

"So einen Plan hatte ich mir erhofft. Ich dachte schon, du kämst mit einem Plan,

wo nur eine Sache am Tag als Unterrichtsfach noch dazugeschoben wurde. Da bin

ich aber erleichtert!"

Tatsächlich! Genau so einen Stundenplan hatte der Lehrer ausgearbeitet.

"A-Ach was, gern geschehen."

Gemeinsam folgten sie nun dem Trio, das bereits in ihren Räumen wartete.

Schnell schlüpften sie durch die Öffnung, die das Bildnis ihnen bereitwillig

gewährt hatte.

Mir fiel grade auf, wie sehr ich mich beeilen muss, daher kommen insgesamt heute

3 chapters... bis freitag müssen alle 16 chapters on sein... dennoch reviewt

fleißig

Kapitel 9: Chapter Neun: Besorgte Eltern und schwarze Magie

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Neun: Besorgte Eltern und schwarze Magie

"Narcissa, Lucius..."

Das besorgte Elternpaar saß auf dem Sofa und schaute ihn an.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber in den Ferien konnte ich euch nicht benachrichtigen ohne

Gefahr zu Laufen, dass ihr angegriffen werdet. Und nach den Ferien habe ich

schlicht und einfach nicht dran gedacht. Tut mir leid."

"Nun, Harry, wenigstens geht es dir gut. Das ist das Wichtigste." lächelte

Narcissa.

Eine leicht Röte legte sich auf die Wangen des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Danke."

"Narcissa, Lucius, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ihr die Beiden erst mal

alleine lasst, bevor hier eine Menge von Schülern am Portrait stehen werden."

"Ja. Danke für euren Besuch, Mr. Malfoy"

"Lucius"

"Lucius... Und Narcissa. Vielen Dank auch für die Salbe, die Anziehsachen, sowie

das Essen."

"Ach was, gern geschehen."

Gemeinsam trat das Ehepaar aus dem Raum - Natürlich nicht ohne das Narcissa

Draco vorher Umarmte und küsste (Harry wurde die gleiche Behandlung zuteil.).

Grr, sie soll dich endlich loslassen.

Eifersüchtig?

Und wenn?

Auf wen den?

Mum! Sie soll dich loslassen! Das darf nur ich!

Hey, das ist eine mütterliche Umarmung, nicht so wie deine - don't panic!

"Oh unser English-Ass meldet sich zu Wort", spöttelte Draco laut.

Verwirrt drehten sich beide Eltern noch mal um. Sie hatten Harry nicht sprechen

hören.

"Gibt es da was, was ihr uns verschweigt!"

"Nun,...ähh... Um es kurz zu machen... wir können uns per Gedanken

unterhalten..."

"UNTERHALTEN?"

Die Tür klappte wieder zu.

"Das... ist schwarze Magie. Nur schwarze Magie ist zu so was fähig.", meinte

Sev.

"Nur... schwarze Magie?", fragte Draco und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort.

"Nun, davon haben wir beide eine ganze Menge. Ich meine, Magie. Wissen über

schwarze Magie habe ich allerdings eine Menge - durch die Fluchnarbe ging ein

Teil Voldemorts auf mich über.", antwortete Harry.

"Vielleicht können wir das ja lösen. Kommt morgen vor dem Essen mal zu uns,

ja?"

"Ja. Danke, bis morgen."

Die drei verschwanden.

,Ab morgen habe ich dann endlich Unterricht! Ich brauche nur noch einen

Schlafzauber für Draco...'

"Dray, ich muss noch mal was in der Bibliothek nachschlagen. Kannst dich ja

selber beschäftigen... oder?"

"Na, na, nicht so schnell"

Was will er denn noch?... Und muss er unbedingt so verdammt sexy aussehen, so an

den Türrahmen gelehnt, sich lässig eine von den blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht

streichend...? Oh verdammt! Bald würde er es nicht mehr schaffen zu gehen...

"Was ist denn?"

"Erstens schuldest du mir noch einen Kuss und zweitens... Das in der Halle,...

das hast du gut gemacht... Es war richtig von dir, sie darauf vorzubereiten,

Harry. Nur irgendwie unlogisch was du gesagt hast, das eine. Du hast gesagt:

Doch dürft ihr davon nichts zeigen, niemanden eure Qualen wissen lassen...

Niemals! Denn sonst werden sie sofort versuchen euch zu Helfen, und das wäre ihr

Todesurteil... Und du hast es ihnen gesagt! Ihnen gezeigt, wie sehr du

leidest." (das fiel mir nach dreimal Lesen auf,... aber ich wollte es einfach

nicht mehr ändern... jetzt hört sich dieser Satz von Dray unlogisch und komplett

unpassend an seufz ich weiß doppelseufz)

"Ja, aber sie können keine Bilder senden, keinen Geruch, keinen Schmerz, kein

inneres Zerreißen vermitteln... Daher kommt es." (Harrys Antwort klingt noch

Blöder dreifacher seufzer)

"Nun, auf jeden Fall, hast du ziemliche Stärke bewiesen."

"Du hast mich unterstützt."

"Ein bisschen, doch du hast dich über deinen Stolz hinweggesetzt und es ihnen

gezeigt, geschildert... ich glaube, ich hätte das nicht geschafft..."

"Doch. Du bist genauso stark, wenn nicht gar stärker wie ich."

"Guter Witz."

"Es IST aber kein Witz. ... ich muss jetzt!"

"Hey, und der versprochene Kuss?"

"Kriegst du denn nie genug?"

Rot im Gesicht und beleidigt wandte sich der Slytherin ab.

"Hab dich nicht so. Ich will das doch auch, aber erst nach dem ich in der

Bibliothek war. Einverstanden?"

"Jaaaahh... Wenn ich dafür noch einen zusätzlich bekomme...!"

"Einverstanden... vielleicht auch noch mehr"

Grinsend und winkend verschwand der Gryffindor, während der Slytherin beschloss

Dean, Seamus, Hermine und Ron zu Besuchen. Ihn interessierte ihre Entscheidung.

Er fand sich kurz darauf vor dem Gryffindorturm wieder und fragte sich, woher er

wusste, wo er war.

,Auch egal!'

Was ist egal, hallte Harrys sanfte Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder.

Draco erklärte kurz, wobei Harry nickte.

ich glaube, ich weiß es. Vielleicht haben wir uns unbewusst verständigt und du

hast den Weg irgendwie aus meinem Kopf!

Mittlerweile glaube ich an alles. Du kennst nicht zufällig das Passwort?

Doch, Herm' hat es mir gesagt: Hoffnung

Hey, Hoffnung, das kommt mir doch bekannt vor, dir auch

Hoffnung-aller-Zauberer?

Ein Lachen Harrys schall durch seinen Kopf, erhellte sein Gesicht. Dann brach

die Verbindung ab.

"Hoffnung."

"Woher weißt du das Passwort, Malfoy?"

"Von unserer ,Hoffnung' höchstpersönlich, nun mach auf. Ich bringe schon

niemanden um!"

Mit einem Schnauben ließ sie ihn rein. Direkt hinter ihm klappte sie zu.

"Frechheit!"

"Malfoy? Was machst du denn hier?", rief George entsetzt.

"Ach, ich wollte nur zu... Ah, Neville, da bist du ja!"

"Was ist denn, Malfoy?"

Nach der Szene im Krankensaal benahmen sich die Zehn ihm gegenüber richtig

freundlich...

"Ich wollte nur deine Entscheidung hören..."

Schön reviewen, dann kommen morgen wieder 2...

Kapitel 10: Chapter Zehn: Gryffindors und Slytherins Entscheidung und gierige Dracos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Zehn: Gryffindors und Slytherins Entscheidung und gierige Dracos

"Meine...? Ach so! Nun, ich... glaube ich habe nicht die gleiche Kraft wie

Harry. Ich schaffe das nicht. Aber sag mal, weißt du mit wem Harry das Band

geknüpft hat?"

Entnervt schlug sich der Slytherin auf die Stirn und ließ sich kopfschüttelnd in

einen Sessel fallen. Ein Quaken ertönte und glücklich rannte Neville los, um die

Kröte in Empfang zu Nehmen

"Trevor! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht."

,Doof, so dämlich und er bemerkt es nicht mal! Autsch, muss das wehtun!'

Wer ist doof?

Neville Longbottom! Der ist so was von dämlich, das ist zum ... Der

bringt es doch glatt fertig und fragt MICH, mit wem DU ein Band geknüpft hast!

Und der Typ war im Krankensaal dabei... also ich frage mich ernsthaft, WIESO der

in EINEM Haus ist mit DIR!

Reg dich ab, Dray, kicherte Harry und allein bei den Worten war alle Wut

verschwunden. Wenn du ihn am leben lässt, gibt es noch einen Zusatzkuss.

Ach hör' schon auf. Du suchst doch nur einen Grund um mich, den perfekten...

Süßen, sexiesten, niedlichsten,... ähm ich meine... ähh... Verdammte

Scheiße!

Der Kontakt wurde hastig abgebrochen, während der Slytherin nur rot anlief.

"Äh, Malfoy?"

Hä? Hermine? Seit wann stand die denn vor ihm?

"Granger?"

"Ja. Was machst du hier?"

"Er hat uns nach unserer Entscheidung gefragt - wegen Harry, du weißt schon..."

"Genau. Wie hast du dich entschieden?"

"Ich... Ich habe Kraft, ja, aber nicht genug, nicht so eine große. Ich werde

Harry beistehen, so gut ich es vermag. Aber ich kann nicht mein eigenes Leben,

meine große Liebe, mein Glück aufgeben... Nein. Ich denke, ich verstehe Harry

jetzt besser und ich habe viel mehr in den 5 Minuten über ihn gelernt, als in

den letzten Jahren,... aber... nein. Das kann ich nicht. Letztendlich wird er

wieder alleine dastehen..."

,Nein, niemals, nie wieder... Nie wieder wird er allein sein...'

"Und du, Weasley?"

"ich denke genauso wie Hermine. Ich kann das auch nicht. Aber erst in dieser

kurzen Zeit, habe ich bemerkt, wie wenig ich Harry eigentlich kenne... Er hatte

Recht, jeder sieht nur Den-Jungen-der-lebt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

,Ausser mir...'

"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Auch ich habe mehr über ihn erfahren, innerhalb von

einer Stunde, als die ganze Zeit vorher..."

,Nur ahnte ich das schon vorher,... aber ich erfuhr Details... die mir das

komplette Bild zeigten, denn bei meinem hatten 2-3 Teile gefehlt... ich bin mir

nun ganz sicher... ich liebe dich, Harry Potter...'

"Dean, Seamus?"

Beide schüttelten nur stumm die Köpfe. Er sah sich um. Alle schauten betreten zu

Boden, schüttelten die Köpfe oder ähnliches. Niemand getraute sich, ihm

beizustehen.

Er lächelte. Es war gut so, es würden nicht unnötig viele sterben... nicht durch

eine eigene Falscheinschätzung...

"Hey, das ist gut so. Ihr habt euch eingeschätzt und befunden, das ihr es nicht

schaffen würdet. Ich finde das cool, das ihr nicht einfach das ausprobiert...

denn wie Harry schon sagte: Es gibt keine 2. Entscheidung."

,Malfoy sagt, das wir etwas gut gemacht haben?', doch bevor Fred diesen

Gedanken laut äußern konnte, fragte Ron:

"Und du, Malfoy?"

"Ihr dürftet mich doch kennen" ,-so wie ihr Harry kanntet'

Er ging raus.

,Mal schauen, was die Slytherins machen...'

Auf dem Weg dachte er über Harrys Beschreibung von ihm nach.

Abwesend trat er in die Kerkerräume.

"Draaaacyyyy-Schatzilein!"

,Oh nein! Ich bringe mich um!'

WAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?...NEIIIIIN!

Schrei nicht so! Das war wegen Pansy... Sie wieder mit ihrem Draaaacy-Schatzi!

Man, mein armer Kopf...

Tut mir leid, aber ich dachte...

Ja, schon klar... In Gryffindor ist übrigens niemand bereit, dir zu Folgen.

Gut

"Lass los, Parkinson!", fauchte der Slytherin aufgebracht.

Murrend gehorchte die Slytherin. Schnell blickte sich der Blonde um, sein Blick

blieb an Blaise hängen.

"Zabini, deine Wahl?"

"Ich folge ihm Nicht"

"Gut, wer folgt ihm?"

Nichts regt sich...

"Niemand?"

Stille...

"Das fasse ich jetzt mal als ,Ja' auf. Gut, ich geh jetzt."

"Und du, Malfoy?"

"Goyle, Crabbe, ihr müsstet doch wissen, wie ich zu Potter stehe. Ihr könnt euch

also die Antwort denken."

Tse, tse,... so eine verdrehte Antwort. Die wissen ja nicht, dass sie gar nicht

DICH gekannt haben... so legst du die also alle rein...

Genau, von mir kannst du noch was lernen. Zweideutige Antworten helfen einem

hier gut weiter,... vor allem, wenn niemand darauf kommt, dass es noch eine

zweite Bedeutung gibt... Treffen wir uns im Zimmer? Ich will meine

Belohnung!

Gierig wie eh und je...

Du hast es erfasst... alles, was ein Malfoy will, bekommt er auch - merk dir

das... und in diesem Fall bist eben du das...

Ich werde es mir merken, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige lachend. ich komme in,

sagen wir, ¼ Stunde?

So lange, maulte der Blonde, beim Verlassen des Raumes.

Ja... Das schaffst du noch!

Der Slytherin ging in ihre Räume uns setzte sich dort auf's Sofa, wo ihm zum

ersten mal eine Kordel auffiel.

Mit einem Fragezeichen über dem Kopf zog er daran (?). Im nächsten Augenblick

erschien ein Loch in der Wand und das Sofa schob sich zu Seite. Er murmelte

etwas und seinen Körper umgab ein helles Licht. So ging er in die nachtschwarze

Höhle.

Nach ein paar Minuten stieß er auf eine weitere Tür, die er ganz leicht öffnen

konnte.

Alles hatte er erwartet, alles, nur nicht das. Mehrere Regale,... viele

Bücher,... und beim Durchgehen erkannte er, das die meisten von schwarzer Magie

oder Verteidigung gegen eben diese handelten.

WOW! Harry, komm, das musst du dir anschauen!

Kapitel 11: Chapter Elf: Tagebücher und ihre Erben

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Elf: Tagebücher und ihre Erben

Mehrere Regale,... viele Bücher,... und beim Durchgehen erkannte er, das die

meisten von schwarzer Magie oder Verteidigung gegen eben diese handelten.

WOW! Harry, komm, das musst du dir anschauen!

Schnell fand der Gryffindor - dank der Wegbeschreibung Dracos - den Geheimgang

und befand sich kurz darauf auch an dem Ort.

"Das... ist unbeschreiblich,... das, wonach ich gesucht habe... das brauche

ich."

Versonnen lächelnd ging er an den Regalen vorbei, entfernte Staubschichten und

besah sich viele Bücher noch mal genauer.

"Wie lange das hier wohl schon steht?"

"Und von wem das nur ist - ich meine, wer hat diesen Gang angelegt?"

Beide gingen die Regale durch und besahen sich die verschiedenen Bücher.

Plötzlich winkte ihn der Blonde zu sich.

"Harry, hier - zünde erst mal die Fackeln hier über all an - ist ein

Schreibtisch..."

"Und?"

"Hier ist ein Fach, darin ist ein Tagebuch!"

"Ich komme!"

Mit einem Handwink flackerten die Fackeln hell auf und auch im Kamin loderte das

Feuer auf, was alles um einen Tick behaglicher machte.

"Da steht nichts drinnen."

"Das ist wahrscheinlich wieder so was, wie bei Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle? Wer ist denn das?"

"Das weißt du nicht? Tom Verlost Riddle ist Voldemort. Er hat ein Tagebuch

geschrieben, durch das ich im 2. Schuljahr zu ihm fand - in die Kammer des

Schreckens."

"Bitte..?"

"Später,... zeig mal her."

Kaum hatte er es angefasst, erschien eine Schrift:

Willkommen, Erbe Godric Gryffindors - mein Erbe. 

"Hallo. Du bist das Tagebuch von Godric Gryffindor?"

Ja. 

"Was machst du hier?"

Ich und Salazar - Slytherin - waren oft hier. Dies war der Ort an dem wir uns

trafen. Niemand durfte von unserer heimlichen Liebesaffäre erfahren, deswegen

können nur unsere Erben hier hinein. 

"Bitte? Aber ich bin nicht dein Erbe und ICH habe diesen Geheimgang entdeckt!",

unterbrach ihn Draco.

Greif noch mal in die Schublade. Dort findest du noch ein Buch, Erbe Salazar

Slytherins. 

Und Tatsächlich zog er noch ein Tagebuch heraus.

Hallo, mein Erbe. 

"Oh man, wir führen Gespräche mit Büchern..."

Wie heißt ihr? 

"Ich bin Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mein Vater ist Lucius Malfoy, ehemaliger Todesser

- meine Mutter Narcissa Malfoy, ebenfalls ExTodesserin."

"Ich bin Harry James Potter, Sohn von James und Lilly Potter."

Harry... Draco... Harry... hmm... der Name kommt mir bekannt vor... 

Kein Wunder. Du bist der berühmte Harry Potter, Legende schon als kleines

Baby, Erzfeind Riddles, tja ja,... du bist ihm schon mehrmals entkommen... sehr

gut... musst ihn nur noch vernichten... 

"Streich das ,nur', ja?"

Ihr seid also auch ein Paar, was? 

"Pa-Paar?"

"Wir?"

"Ne-Nein! Wir küssen uns zwar, aber..."

Ja? 

"Nun, vielleicht sind wir ja doch eins...", gab Harry schließlich zu.

"Harry...?"

"Ist doch wahr!"

Nun, Harry, das was du suchst, findest du im 3. Regal, 4. Reihe von Oben, das

163 Buch von Links. Das dicke, rote... 

"Danke."

Und das was du suchst, Draco, findest du im 18. Regal, 1 Reihe von Unten, 24

Buch. 

"Danke, Salazar."

Bitte, bitte. Wenn ihr mit uns reden wollten oder so, wir sind hier... 

,Das ist es; wie bekämpfe ich meinen Erzfeind!', grinste Draco.

,Ja! Der Schlaftrank dürfte funktionieren!'

"Danke!", riefen beide im Chor. "Das habe ich gesucht!"

Glücklich legten sie die Tagebücher wieder in ihre Schublade zurück, zauberten

ihre Bücher unsichtbar für Andere, außer sich selber und gingen hinaus - nicht

ohne vorher wieder die Fackeln zu Löschen.

Kapitel 12: Chapter Zwölf: Belohnungen, Liebesgeständnisse, Bündnisse und Partner

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Widmung: anastacia78, DarkSaharu, und alle anderen die mir reviewt haben

Chapter Zwölf: Belohnungen, Liebesgeständnisse, Bündnisse und Partner

"Jetzt will ich aber meine Belohnung!"

"Hä?", antwortete Harry verdutzt.

"Gleich ist Abendessen und ich will meine Belohnung DAVOR haben!"

Der Gryffindor grinste nun verstehend und ging langsam auf den Slytherin zu,

sich über die Lippen leckend. Kurz vor ihm drehte er dann ab.

"Komm, ich habe Hunger."

Der Slytherin knurrte wütend und schmiss den Gryffindor von hinten um, drehte

ihn herum und hielt beide Hände fest.

"Hey, hältst du's nicht mehr aus? Das wird ja fast ne Vergewaltigung!", grinste

der Gryffindor.

Langsam senkte der Slytherin den Kopf und ließ die Arme los.

Nie,... Nie würde ich das tun... Ich liebe dich, Harry, siehst du das denn

nicht? Merkst du nicht, wie sehr ich mich nach dir sehne? Ich werde für immer an

deiner Seite sein, ich werde bei dir sein, wenn Voldemort gegen dich antritt und

dir helfen... Ich liebe dich so sehr, das es schmerzt, dich zu Sehen und zu

Wissen, dass du nicht ständig bei mir sein kannst, das du irgendwann

verschwinden und mich alleine lassen wirst- wie alle anderen auch... Niemand

wagt es, einen Blick hinter unsere Fassade zu Werfen, doch ich habe es gewagt -

und mein Herz und meine Seele vergeben. Harry, du kannst mein Herz und meine

Seele haben, ich bitte dich, pass auf sie auf und erhalte dir deine eigenen...

verschenke sie nur an jemanden, der dir würdig erscheint... Ich liebe dich so

sehr, das dein Anblick mein Innerstes zerreist, es mich schmerzt zu Sehen, wie

du dich selber verletzt, immer den Helden spielst... Es tut so sehr weh... so

sehr... Ich liebe Dich, Harry James Potter, der du eigentlich mein Erzfeind sein

solltest...

Ich weiß,... Ich liebe dich auch, Draco Lucius Malfoy... Du warst es, der mir

mein Herz und meine Seele bewahrt hast... Ich danke dir. Zum Ausgleich für die

Deinen, habe ich dir die Meinen geschenkt...

Tränen rannen über das Gesicht des Blonden, landeten auf dem Gesicht des

Anderen.

Vorsichtig hob der Gryffindor eine Hand und strich beide Tränen weg.

"Vergiss nie, das ich dich liebe, nie. Egal, was passiert. Wir werden es spüren,

wenn der andere stirbt, denn dann sind wir auch tot, merke dir das."

Es würde irgendwann wichtig sein, das spürte Harry, wichtig für ihr beider

Überleben.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich sacht vereinten sich. Etwas Neues war passiert. Sie

hatten einen Bund geschlossen, das wussten sie beide. Tausende von Krabbeltieren

schienen durch ihren Bauch zu laufen.

"Lass uns... Essen gehen, ja?"

Der Blonde nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie in den großen Saal.

"Warum ist denn hier niemand?"

Alles war leer. Niemand war dort...

Plötzlich schlug sich Draco an die Stirn.

"Der Ball, ist der nicht heuteBall hat Mum natürlich für dich mit gekauft. Jetzt

komm schnell - Umziehen!"

Die beiden Jungen rannten zu ihren Räumen.

Hehe verlegen lächelt ich bin schuld, das animexx so lange mit dem chapter

gebraucht hat habe es gleich zweimal untereinander gepostet

DANKE AinoHikari smile knuddl

Kapitel 13: Chapter 13: Abschied für immer?

--------------------------------------------

Widmung: All meinen lieben reviwern und kritikern

Chapter 13: Abschied für immer?

"Dort sind sie, schau!"

"Endlich, ich dachte schon, die kommen nie!"

"Draaaaacoooooo! Haaaarryyyyy! Hiiiieeeer!"

"Herm', Ron!"

"Kommt! Alle warten nur noch auf euch. Übrigens, Harr', es gibt 5 Tische."

"5?"

Er hatte nicht richtig zugehört sondern war in Gedanken noch bei dem Kuss und

dem erneuten Liebesgeständnis.

"Hey, Harr', die Gegenwart ruft! Du sollst vermutlich den Ball eröffnen."

"Hey, Harry, du hast gar keine Begleitung. Soll ich dir Hermine ausborgen?",

fragte Ron scherzhaft.

"RON!", fauchte Hermine.

"Wieso, ich habe doch eine Begleitung."

"Ach, ist sie schon vorgegangen!"

"Sie? Nein Er! Und Er steht direkt neben mir!"

"Malfoy? -Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Genau der."

"Aber, Harry, du sollst den Ball mit der Eröffnen, die du liebst."

"Tu ich doch, nur dass das in meinem Fall ein ER ist."

"Weasley - Ron - schnall es endlich - Harry gehört mir."

Damit legte er seine Arme um die Taille des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors, und

hauchte einen Kuss in dessen Nacken.

"Dray...", sagte der Gryffindor gespielt tadelnd, grinste aber insgeheim über

die verblüfften Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Freunde.

"Ja, Süsser?"

In dem Moment fragten sich die anderen Beiden, wie viel sie wohl schon verpasst

hatten und wie lange das schon so direkt unter ihren Augen lief,... sicher, da

war diese Szene im Krankenzimmer, aber sie hatten angenommen, dass er ein enger,

der beste, Freund von Harry war,...

"Vergiss es..."

Kopfschüttelnd ging Harry in die aufgebaute, rundliche Kugel, die innen in allen

Farben erstrahlte.

"Harry Potter!"

Der Angesprochene hob überrascht den Kopf und sah Dumbledore an.

"Ja?"

"Sie sind etwas Spät, meinen sie nicht?"

"Ja, aber das liegt daran, das ich das hier schon wieder total vergessen

hatte... Ich stand erst Mal nur verdutzt in der leeren Halle, bis Draco einfiel,

was los war."

"Nun, Harry, würden sie bitte den Ball eröffnen? Tanzen sie einfach mit der

Person, die sie lieben."

(ich konnte es nicht lassen kicher)

"Gut"

Das Licht verdunkelte sich und Draco ging zu Harry.

Wollen wir echt... ich meine...

Angst, Malfoy?

Träum weiter, Potter!

Sie grinsten sich an, umschlungen sich, als die Musik begann.

Das Licht ging erneut an.

Erschreckte Ausrufe waren die Folge, beim Anblick dieses Paares.

Harry beachtete sie nicht, hatte nur die Augen geschlossen und lehnte mit dem

Kopf an Dracos Schulter.

Langsam begannen dann doch auch andere Paare sich im Takt der Musik gemeinsam zu

bewegen.

Nach mehreren Tänzen setzten sie sich gemeinsam an die Bar.

"Tom?"

Es war der Barkeeper von dem Tropfenden Kessel.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Lange nicht gesehen!"

"Ja, Voldemort brauchte Zeitvertreib. Konnte euch leider nicht besuchen."

"Zeitvertreib?"

"Ja. Dray, ich gehe raus. Ich brauche ein bisschen Abkühlung, ja?"

/Heute frage ich mich, ob er damals etwas wusste, oder ahnte... doch

letztendlich ist es auch egal... Es hätte nichts geändert.../

"Klar!"

Ihre Lippen trafen sich, und für einen Moment hatte der junge Slytherin das

Gefühl, als sei das ein Abschiedskuss... Ein Abschied, für sehr, sehr lange

Zeit, wenn nicht gar für ewig... Doch schnell verschwand das Gefühl, ging unter

eine Woge von vielen andere Gefühlen, die sehr viel stärker waren, unter.

Doch als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ging, da prägte sich das Bild in den Kopf

des Blonden ein, und nun hielt ihn das Gefühl des Abschieds ganz gefangen.

/Ich weiß auch heute noch nicht, ob es richtig war ihn gehen zu lassen...

vielleicht hätte ich ihn besser davon abhalten sollen! Man sagt, mit dem Alter

kommt die Weisheit,... doch ich glaube, auch heute hätte ich nicht anders

entschieden. Ich kenne Harry und weiß, das er manchmal einfach Zeit für sich

brauch./

,Irgendwas stimmt da nicht... Ich weiß nicht was, aber hier stimmt definitiv was

nicht.'

Er entschied sich, ihm nachzuschauen.

Kapitel 14: Chapter 14: Sind Todesser auch geladene Gäste?

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Sind Todesser auch geladene Gäste?

Er trat aus der Kuppel hinaus und starrte in den Himmel, als in dem Moment eine

Sternschnuppe vorbeiflog.

,Bitte, wenn du Wünsche erfüllen kannst,... so bitte ich dich: Schütze ihn...

Lass ihn leben! Er soll Leben, BITTE!'

Dann sah er die Umrisse einer Gestalt und erkannte in ihr seinen Geliebten.

Doch im nächsten Moment sprangen 30 andere Gestalten ebenfalls aus Verstecken,

knebelten und fesselten den Jungen (Mit Zaubersprüchen---).

Draco erkannte einige Todesser, wollte einschreiten, doch schon waren sie

appariert. Panisch rannte er in die Kuppel.

Was sollte er tun?

Hermine! Ron!

"Granger, Ron!"

Sie standen glücklicherweise nah am Ausgang. Er zerrte sie hinaus.

"Harry-Todesser-Knebel-appariert", brachte Draco noch hervor, bevor ihm die

ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

"Was?"

"Ron, Harry wurde entführt", erklärte Hermine dem fragend drein guckenden

rothaarigen Gryffindor. "Todesser haben ihn geknebelt und sind mit ihm

appariert. Schnell, vielleicht ist da noch einer. Ich nehme doch stark an, das

Harry vorher noch welche erledigt hat. Vielleicht lebt ja noch einer."

Draco schaute auf. Eine winzige Hoffnung bestand noch...

Er rannte los, sein Kopf beherrscht von dem Gedanken seinen Geliebten zu

retten.

Tatsächlich! Da lag noch einer, der noch am Leben war, aber zu Schwach zum

Apparieren.

Der Todesser drehte sich um.

Schnell war der blonde Slytherin an seiner Seite, ließ seine Hand leuchten, im

Versuch ihn zu Erkennen, und starrte ihn wütend an, der Versuchung widerstehend,

ihn umzubringen.

"Wo habt ihr Harry hingebracht?"

"Potter? ... Das wüsstest du wohl gerne. Er wird jetzt bei seinen Eltern

ruhen."

"Bei seinen Eltern...? Das Sanctanum!"

Ron und Hermine stellten sich zu ihm, fassten an seine Schulter, als Draco

versuchte zu Apparieren.

Plötzlich war ihm, als würde Salazar in seinem Kopf sprechen.

Draco, konzentriere dich ganz auf Harry. Du musst nicht wissen, wo er ist,

denn du liebst ihn... Dein Herz und deine Seele hast du ihm geschenkt... Sie

werden dir den Weg zu ihm weisen. Denke nur an ihn, nur an Harry... an sein

Lächeln, seine Art, seine Küsse... 

Draco schloss die Augen, sah grüne Augen, die ihn anblitzen, hörte eine weiche

Stimme säuseln - \Ich liebe dich\ - spürte, warme, weiche Lippen auf Seinen, sah

seine Maske, sah sein wahres Ich, die Verletzlichkeit, sah unendliche Leere,

tiefen Schmerz, großes Leid,... Unmenschlich große Liebe und Hoffnung,...

Unendliches Vertrauen,... Sah ihn Lächeln, als er wieder seine Belohnung

einforderte...

Harry James Potter,... Ich liebe dich! Ich würde mein Leben geben für dich...

Licht hüllte ihn ein, wärmte ihn... Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Lehrer und

mehrere Schüler auf sie zurannten, sah nicht das grimmige Lächeln des Todessers,

als dieser noch schnell ein Gefäß rausholte und es austrank... 2 Sekunden

später fiel er tot um, ein kleines Blutrinnsal floss aus seinem Mundwinkel.

Wenige Sekunden später erschien das Trio an einem dunklen Ort, umgeben von

Gräbern.

"Oh, oh,... Draco Lucius Malfoy,... Ich bin überrascht! Du hier? Nun, ich

hätte es mir eigentlich denken können, nachdem unser Held in seiner großen Qual

nicht an seine Eltern, sondern nur an dich dachte... Nun, es tut mir ja so

fuuurchtbaaar Leid, dir sagen zu müssen, das du zu spät kommst. Harry Potter hat

uns verlassen."

Glühend rote Augen musterten die drei jugendlichen Zauberer abschätzend, blieben

an dem blonden Slytherin hängen und die verhüllte Gestalt fuhr fort.

"Eigentlich schade um sein Talent. Wer, außer ihm, kann schon Magie ohne

Zauberstab nutzen? Nun, da er sich mir aber leider nicht anschließen wollte,

musste er sterben. Er stand auf der falschen Seite und hatte die falsche

Entscheidung getroffen. Zu Spät."

"Duuu... Monster! Wie konntest du nur? Er war wehrlos, verdammt! Wie kann man

es nur fertig bringen, jemanden, kaltblütig, ohne jegliches schlechtes Gewissen,

der wehrlos ist, umzubringen?

Ich verspreche dir was! Ich werde es sein, der dich umbringt! Das schwöre ich -

und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue! Du wirst sterben, bei meinem Blut und

meinem Bund mit Harry! Erst wenn du tot bist, habe ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt

und Harry gerächt! Stirb!"

Draco glühte richtig vor Wut. Zwischen seinen Händen bildete sich eine Kugel aus

Magie. Pure Magie floss von ihm ab, verbrannte das Gras um ihn herum, ließ eine

immer größer werdende Kugel aus Magie entstehen.

Draco lachte kalt, als Voldemort ihm einen unverzeihlichen Fluch entgegen

schleuderte - der grüne Blitz wurde von der riesigen Kugel verschlungen und

erstmals in seinem Leben, zitterte Voldemort vor Furcht, ob dieser uralten

Macht. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, zitterte er, strahlte pure Angst aus.

"Wie ist das... das möglich? Wieso bist du stärker als ich? Wie kannst du Magie

ohne Zauberstab nutzen? Warum kann ich dich nicht vernichten - warum richten

meine Zaubersprüche, meine Magie, nichts aus? Ich versteh das nicht!"

"Du wirst keine Gelegenheit mehr finden, darüber nachzudenken, Voldemort,Lord'

Volltrottel!"

"Du kannst mich nicht vernichten! NEIN!" , damit apparierte er, doch Draco ließ

seine Kugel los, die sogleich ebenfalls verschwand und Voldemort folgte.

Erschöpft sank der Slytherin auf den Boden.

Die Nachricht vom Tod seines Geliebten riss an seinem Herz und doch - er fühlte,

als sei der Andere noch am Leben - War das der Schock? Oder stimmte es...?

Harry? Harry, lebst du noch? Bitte, Harry, antworte...! Sag mir, das du noch

lebst, bitte! HARRRYY!

Das letzte Wort hatte er sowohl gedacht als auch laut geschrieen.

Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Er kniete auf dem Boden und in plötzlicher Wut

schlug er auf den Boden, weitere Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

"WARUM? Warum du? Warum er? WARUUUMM?"

Doch plötzlich - so kurz, das er sich nicht sicher war, ob es nicht vielleicht

Einbildung war - kam es ihm so vor, als würde er Harrys Stimme hören, als würde

ihre Seelen sich berühren, ganz sacht...

Gib niemals die Hoffnung auf, ich bitte dich,... Niemals... und vergiss nie,

das ich dich liebe - ich werde stets bei dir sein!

Die Augen aufgerissen, spürte Draco, wie langsam die Wärme der anderen Seele

verschwand. Spürte, wie sein Geliebter ihn verlies,... für lange, sehr lange,

Zeit... und doch wusste er, er musste von nun an die Hoffnung in sich bewahren.

Hoffnung, auf ewigen Frieden, darauf, dass er noch lebte - sein Geliebter.

Harry...? Ich verspreche es dir, niemals werde ich die Hoffnung aufgeben -

nicht solange ich dich nicht mit eigenen Augen tot sehe... Versprochen! Ich

liebe dich über alles, mein ganzes Leben lang und noch viel länger als in

Ewigkeit... Ich werde dich nie vergessen und ich werde sehnsüchtig den

Augenblick erwarten, an dem wir uns wiedersehen...

Der Slytherin richtete sich auf. Harry hatte Recht. Er musste weiterleben. Er

würde weiterlernen und weiterhoffen, bis er irgendwann sah, das Harry tot war...

Er würde es erst glauben, wenn er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Harry war

nicht umsonst die Hoffnung aller Zauberer. Er konnte Voldemort widerstehen, ihn

besiegen,... egal in welchem Zustand.

Er wusste, Harry war der mächtigste Zauberer auf diesem ganzen Planeten. Er

würde es schaffen, würde überleben, wie immer... wie immer...

Reglos sah er Harrys Freunde an, die stumm weinten, doch schließlich lächelte

er.

"Hermine, Ron, habt ihr so wenig Vertrauen zu Harry? Er hat versprochen, das er

Voldemort erledigen wird, versprochen, nicht zu Sterben. Er hält, was er

verspricht. Ihr scheint ja lieber Lord Volltrottel zu glauben, als Harry. Ich

vertraue ihm und weiß, das er noch lebt. Denkt doch mal nach, hätten wir es

nicht gespürt, wenn uns jemand wichtiges genommen würde? Hätten wir nicht seine

Schmerzen gespürt? Wäre nicht ein Teil von uns zerbrochen, wenn er wirklich tot

wäre? Ja, so wäre es gewesen, aber er lebt noch, da bin ich sicher. Habt ihr es

nicht gemerkt? Ich habe es ebengrade erst registriert, aber Voldemort hat nur

gesagt, dass Harry uns ,verlassen' hat, was aber nicht unbedingt heißt, das er

tot ist, oder? Er hat nie gesagt, dass er tot ist, sondern es immer nur

umschrieben."

"Stimmt, aber meinst du nicht...?"

"Nein. Er lebt noch, darauf verwette ich alles, was ich besitze."

"Wenn du... Wenn du meinst. Wir werden versuchen, Harry so zu vertrauen, wie

du.", meinte die braunhaarige Gryffindor.

"Gut.", Draco fasste beide an den Händen und apparierte zu den erstaunten

Lehrern. Die Schüler waren im Schloss - in Sicherheit - gebracht worden.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley!", die Lehrerin des Gryffindorturms

seufzte erleichtert auf, bevor sie fortfuhr.

"Was fällt ihnen ein? Ich meine, Mrs. Granger und Mr. Weasley machen das ja seit

Jahren gemeinsam mit Mr. Po... Potter...", die Augen der Lehrerin schimmerten

traurig, bevor sie sich zusammenriss.

"Aber von ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, bin ich enttäuscht."

"Nun ist aber gut, Professor McGonagall. Und zu Harry Potter: Sie können mir

glauben, der lebt noch. Er wird solange leben, wie wir hoffen. Solange wird er

kämpfen. Und ich liebe ihn und weiß, das er noch lebt. Ich werde jetzt in unser

Zimmer gehen und üben, sie entschuldigen."

"Üben?"

"Ich", der Slytherin drehte sich herum, sah der Lehrerin in die Augen. "werde

ihm helfen." Seine Augen glitten zu den Sternen. "Mein Herz wird mich zu meinem

Geliebten führen. Und Godric und Salazar werden mir helfen. Ich werde", er sah

einen nach dem Anderen an. "Voldemort töten und Harry suchen. Wenn er tot ist,

werde ich ihn wieder auferstehen lassen. Merken sie sich eins, solange diese

Sterne da oben am Firmament sind, werde ich ihn suchen, solange mein Herz

schlägt, werde ich hoffen und ich werde ihn finden, solange sich meine Seele

sehnt. Solange ich ihn fühle, ich noch nicht zerbrochen bin,... solange werde

ich leben und ich weiß genau, eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen. Vergiss es

am Besten gleich wieder, Sev', Harry ist nicht tot. Mein Herz und meine Seele

wären mit ihm gestorben. Er lebt noch und ist irgendwo auf diesem Planeten.

Meine Füße werden mich zu ihm tragen, Herz und Seele mir den Weg weisen und der

Gedanke an ihn, wird mir meine Hoffnung erhalten. Professor Dumbledore, ich

werde für nicht absehbare Zeit nur an Pflanzenkunde (wie hieß das blöde Fach

noch mal...?), vielleicht mal bei Hagrids Unterricht teilnehmen, VgddK,

Zaubertränke und Duellieren teilnehmen."

"Draco, ich hatte für Harry einen besonderen Stundenplan ausgearbeitet. Den

könnte ich nun dir zur Verfügung stellen!", bot Severus an.

"Ja, gerne, danke Sev."

"Gern geschehen. Und nun geh und schlaf erst mal, bevor übermorgen dann der Plan

in Kraft tritt."

"Severus, sag Mum und Dad, das es mir gut geht. Ich möchte für die nächsten zwei

Tage in Ruhe gelassen werden, okay?"

"Klar. Bücher werden dir deine Eltern dann holen - Bücher für unseren

Spezialunterricht. Aber, wie willst du Essen?"

"Ich rufe dann Dobby."

"Dobby?"

"Einer von Hogwarts Hauselfen - im Übrigen ein ziemlich abgedrehter. Den

solltest du mal kennen lernen. Also - Dobby ist der einzige der zu mir reindarf,

klar?"

"Der typische Malfoy-Befehlston...", seufzte der Zaubertränkelehrer. "Ja"

Der blonde Slytherin ließ die verwirrten Lehrer und zwei Schüler zurück.

Und die nächsten folgen

Kapitel 15: Chapter 15: Die vier stärksten jugendlichen Zauberer

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Die vier stärksten jugendlichen Zauberer

Der blonde Slytherin ließ die verwirrten Lehrer und zwei Schüler zurück.

"Er ist stark.", klang McGonagalls bewundernde Stimme durch die entstandene

Stille nach dem würdevollen Abgang Malfoys. "Dafür, dass sein Geliebter grade

gestorben ist."

"Nein, er ist nicht tot, Professor McGonagall. Meinen sie nicht, das jeder

Zauberer hier gespürt hätte, wie die Hoffnung in ihm selber verschwunden wäre?

Ja, Harry Potter stellt für jeden von uns, für jeden Menschen auf diesem

Planeten,die Hoffnung' dar, doch hinter der Fassade war er verletzlich,... er

hat alles aufgegeben, sich selber verraten, seine Ziele, nur um unsere Hoffnung

zu sein, uns zu bitten, weiter zu hoffen, an ihn zu glauben...", widersprach

Hermine, wobei Ron nur nickte und schließlich hinzufügte.

"Auch Draco gibt sich nur so stark. In Wirklichkeit hat ihn das Alles mehr

getroffen, als er uns zeigen will. Verstehen sie nicht? Er liebt Harry wirklich

und war bereit, an seiner Seite zu Kämpfen, ihn zu Unterstützten. Doch nun?

Harry ist weg und er gibt die Hoffnung dennoch nicht auf. Er vertraut ihm und

ist bereit ihn zu Suchen und solange seinen Platz einzunehmen, für alle Zauberer

Hoffnung darzustellen, für uns alle zu Kämpfen. Er rüstet sich für die alles

entscheidende Schlacht. Er kann sich nicht sicher sein, zu Überleben, doch

kämpft er nicht für sich, sondern einzig und allein für seinen Geliebten, seinen

Freund,... Harry... Er war der erste,... der einzige, der hinter die Fassade

gesehen hat. Hinter die Fassade des aufrechten, stolzen, unbesiegbaren,

unanfechtbaren Helden. Er war der Erste, der bemerkte, wie sehr Harry unter

dieser Rolle litt, wie sehr es ihn zerfraß. Er, Professor Snape und die Eltern

Dracos waren die Ersten, die ihn verstanden, aufnahmen, stützten... Die ersten,

die ihn verstanden und in Harry Potter wirklich den Jungen Harry sahen, nicht

den Helden. Jahrelang war es Draco, der Harry als einziger auch mal kritisierte,

ihn verspottete und nicht all' seine Sorgen und Lasten auf ihn warf, sondern

auch mal Abwechslung, ein Ventil für die versteckte Wut lieferte... Es war

Draco, der ihn bedingungslos liebte, ihm unter die Arme griff, seine Hand hielt,

seine Hoffnung erhielt,... Draco rettete Seele und Herz unseres Gryffindors, er

war es, der die schwache Flamme der Hoffnung in Harry wieder hell leuchten

ließ... ohne ihn... wäre Harry vermutlich bereits in den Ferien gestorben... ein

Mensch ohne Herz und Seele, seiner ganzen Hoffnungen beraubt... Nein, SO hätte

er Voldemort nicht widerstehen können... Doch unser Slytherin ist es, der Harry

Hoffnung gibt... Harry wird leben - allein Dracos Wegen schon."

Er machte eine Pause, in der Hermine ihn erst erstaunt anstarrte, wie alle

anderen auch, doch dann lächelte sie, nickte und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Er konnte sich immer auf Draco stützten, das allein hielt ihn aufrecht und ich

denke... ich denke, ich bin stark genug, ihnen auf diesem Weg zu helfen, sie zu

Begleiten, gemeinsam mit Ron.", sie lächelte ihn vertrauensvoll an.

Er nickte zur Antwort.

"Wir werden sagen müssen, Harry sei tot. Die Menschen müssen endlich mal lernen,

für sich selber, ihre Hoffnung, ihre Liebe einzutreten und gegen Voldemort

kämpfen. Dies ist der Sommer, in dem die letzte Hoffnung, Harry Potter, die Welt

verließ. Eine neue Hoffnung wird entstehen, alle werden gemeinsam kämpfen

müssen, begreifen, dass sie nicht ein Kind für sich in den Krieg schicken

können. Doch Harry wird wiederkommen, ich sehne den Tag herbei... mit ihm als

Führer werden sich alle Zauberer und Muggel erheben, den seinem großen Herzen

kann sich niemand entziehen... es wird sie alle anlocken,... sie werden ihm

folgen, ihm vertrauen und er wird sie leiten. Der letzte Kampf wird dann

beginnen..."

Die braunhaarige Gryffindor sah zu den Sternen.

"Ich bin nicht Prof. Trelawney, ich besitze ein inneres Auge und ich sehe Harry

und Draco... zusammen... sie sind älter... aber sie stehen auf dem Gelände

Hogwarts. Diesen Tag erwarte ich mit Freuden. Und solange werde ich stark sein

und kämpfen - für Harry!"

"Für Harry!", wiederholte Ron und Hand in Hand ließen sie die nun völlig

verwirrten Lehrer zurück.

"Dumbledore... wir können wahrlich stolz sein, solch tapfere Schüler zu Haben."

"Ja, ich habe nie jemand Tapferen gesehen, außer diesen Vieren."

Der blonde Slytherin wanderte verloren durch die leeren Gänge, als ihm plötzlich

Percy entgegenkam.

"Wo ist Harry? Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Leere silberne Augen blickten den rothaarigen Schulsprecher an.

Plötzlich wusste er, was er sagen musste.

"Harry Potter ist dem Kampf gegen Voldemort erlegen. Er ist tot."

"Was?"

In dem Gryffindor schien eine Welt zusammenzubrechen.

"Nun ist es passiert. Ihr Zauberer habt kein weiteres Kind, das ihr in den Krieg

schicken könnt für euch, nicht wahr? Ihr grämt euch nicht des Verlusts des

Jungen Harry, sondern den, eines Harry Potters, der für eure Hoffnung und Liebe

kämpfte, für eure heile Welt alles aufgibt - sein Leben, seine Liebe, sein Herz

und seine Seele. Es geschieht euch recht - nun müsst ihr endlich mal lernen, für

eure Ziele einzustehen. Jetzt müsst ihr endlich auch mal gegen Voldemort

antreten. Lernt euch zu Wehren, verdammt, zu Kämpfen! Harry Potter, die Hoffnung

aller Zauberer, der Junge Harry,... er ist tot. Tragt eure Sorgen selber, gebt

sie nicht einem Kind, sie für euch zu Tragen!"

Der blonde Slytherin drehte sich weg, wollte gehen, als Percy ihn aufhielt.

"Warum? Woher nimmst du dir das Recht über uns zu Urteilen, das Recht zu

Behaupten, Harry besser zu Kennen als wir?"

"Was weißt du über Harry, was nicht jeder andere auch weiß?", lautete die

bissige Antwort.

"Ich weiß von seinem Verlust, seinem Schmerz, beim Tod seines Paten, beim Tod

Cedrics. Ich kenne seine Muggelfamilie, weiß, das sie ihn, wie einen Hauselfen

behandelt, kenne ihn."

"Falsch. Jeder weiß, dass die Dursleys Harry verabscheuen und Drecksarbeit

verrichten lassen, jeder weiß, von Sirius Black, von Cedrics Tod. Aber ihr alle

glaubt: Das ist der Junge der lebt. Er steckt das alles weg. Und ja, er hat eine

Maske getragen, so getan, als ob es ihm nichts ausmache, doch tatsächlich...

tatsächlich zerriss es ihn...

Er hat euch ein wenig erzählt in der Halle, doch ich habe seinen Schmerz

GESPÜRT, habe sein Leiden gesehen. Ihr habt nicht gesehen, wie Voldemort die

Bewohner eines ganzen Dorfes zurichtete. Harry hat geweint und für jeden

einzelnen mit bloßen Händen ein Grab gegraben, jedem einzelnen ein Kreuz

geschnitzt, die Namen darauf geschrieben, er hat für jeden einzelnen gebeten und

geweint. Er hat nur noch im Wald gelebt, Nacht und Tag gelaufen, nur kurze

Pausen gemacht, kaum gegessen oder getrunken... Er hat öfter Crucio, Avada

Kedavra und Imperio erlebt, als alle anderen Muggel und Zauberer vor ihm

zusammen.

Nur dank mir, lebt er noch, doch auch das wusstest du nicht. Ihr wisst gar

nichts! Noch immer seht und kennt ihr nur den Jungen-der-lebt. Verdammt! Meinst

du nicht, das auch er ein normaler Mensch war, wie du und ich? Hatte er denn

keine Gefühle? Spürte er keine Schmerzen? Selbst in der Halle habt ihr nur eine

Maske gesehen... Habt zwar etwas mehr gesehen, doch noch immer nicht den Jungen

in ihm erkannt, der nur den Wunsch hatte, verstanden und geliebt zu werden. Ich

habe ihn verstanden UND ihn geliebt. Denk mal darüber nach, Percy."

/Ich bin damals ganz schön ausgerastet, doch es hat mir etwas geholfen und sehr

viel Respekt verschafft. Zumindest bei der Weasley-Familie. Ich habe stets nach

IHM gesucht, nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, auch wenn ich oft kurz davor war.

6 Jahre waren vergangen und noch immer sehnte sich mein Herz nach ihm, verlangte

meine Seele nach der Seinen, wollten meine Lippen die Seinen berühren...

6 Jahre und noch immer glaubte und hoffte ich,... niemals wieder würde ich diese

Hoffnung verlieren... Ich hatte an Stärke gewonnen, ging meinen eigenen Weg. Ich

half Zauberern und Muggeln. Verbreitete Licht, an Harrys Stelle. Ich half, wo es

ging, stützte und rettete. Ich zog durch die Welt, auf der Suche nach Ihm, nach

dem Einen, der die schmerzende Leere in mir wieder füllen konnte...

Harry Potter,der-Junge-der-lebt', meine Hoffnung, mein Sehnen, mein

Verlangen...

Nie hatte ich Erfüllung gesucht in den Armen eines Anderen - ich wusste, es

hätte nichts gebracht...

Die Zauberer hatten sich zusammengeschlossen und fingen an sich zu Wehren...

doch es war erst der Anfang einer riesigen Revolution...

Wahrscheinlich wäre der Krieg endlos fortgesetzt, wenn nicht... nach 6 Jahren

des endlosen Krieges gegen Voldemort, war es soweit.../

das nächste chapter kommt auch gleich

Kapitel 16: Chapter 16: Wer bist du?

------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Wer bist du?

Seine Füße lenkten ihn in die Stadt. Die Sonne verschwand am Horizont.

,Wo bist du nur? Harry,...'

Kopfschüttelnd ging er zum nächsten Bäcker.

"Hi."

"Salut"

,Ach stimmt ja, ich bin in Frankreich. Wie hieß das doch gleich? Ach ja!'

"Bonjour, j'aimrais bien avoir ce truc là, celà, celui là et... ca. C'est

tout."

(Übersetzung : Guten Tag, ich hätte gerne dieses ding dort, das da und das.

grins falls nix falsch ist, natürlich...)

Mit einer Tüte frischer Leckereien verließ der blonde Mann die Bäckerei wieder.

Beim Essen ging er auf das nächste Hotel zu.

Es war leuchtendweiß.

(Der Einfachheit wegen, schreibe ich alles auf deutsch.. übersetzt euch's in

Gedanken einfach ins Französische, ja?)

"Guten Tag. Ich hätte gerne ein Zimmer - für zwei Wochen. Oder nein, lieber eine

ganze Suite mit mehreren Zimmern."

"Gut. Ihr Name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Lächelnd strich der Blonde sich eine Strähne nach hinten, als er den erstaunten

Blick des Jungen bemerkte. Er sah einfach gut aus und das fanden Mädchen als

auch Jungen.

Warum eine ganz Suite für eine Person?

Falls er mal wieder ein paar Leuten helfen wollte, falls wieder eine Schlacht

bevorstand und er ein Bett für Verletzte brauchte, deswegen reservierte er sich

gleich eine ganze Suite.

Der Mann an der Rezeption lief leicht rot an, tippte dann alles in den Computer

ein, sah schließlich wieder auf und meinte

"Mr. Malfoy, sie haben Glück. Die linke Suite ist noch frei - heute wurde wieder

abgebucht. Da haben sie die ganzen Schlüssel. Dieser Schlüssel öffnet die Pforte

zur Suite."

"Gut, vielen Dank. Wann soll ich bezahlen?"

"Morgen nach dem Frühstück? Wäre ihnen das angenehm?"

"Ja, geht in Ordnung."

Er verschwand im Aufzug, nach dem er sich den Weg erklären hatte lassen.

Als er die Türe der Suite hinter sich schloss, fiel die Maske, die er nun seit

Jahren trug, von seinem Gesicht.

"Endlich mal etwas Ruhe..."

Er suchte sich ein Zimmer

(natürlich das, das der Tür am nächsten lag... /Ja ja, die liebe Faulheit.../

#Anm. der Autorin: "Draco, kannst du mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe deine

Vergangenheit erzählen lassen? Zumindest ohne solch Dumme Kommentare?"# /nöö

sich zurücklehnt aber jetzt erzähl weiter, sonst liest keiner deine FF - nicht

das sie vorher jemand gelesen hätte, aber dank mir dem mächtigen, sexiesten,

süßesten, Jungen aus Slytherin hast du wohl doch ein paar Leser gewonnen...

zungerausstreck/ #grmbl dracoansbettfesselundknebel so, nun aber weiter

mit meiner FF seufz viel Spass!# /Mblfrg.../)

Und legte sich auf's Bett.

"Harry... wo bist du nur...?"

Müde schlossen sich die silbernen Augen.

,Ich liebe dich'

Gähnend stand der blonde Mann auf, streckte sich und beschloss sich nun seine

Koffer herzuzaubern.

Er winkte mit der linken Hand und vor ihm erschienen 6 Koffer.

Wie stets räumte er die linke und die rechte Hälfte des Schranks ein.

Er hatte jeweils 3 Koffer für Harry immer dabei und 3 für sich selber. Er

hoffte, ihn in dieser Stadt zu finden.

Schließlich beschloss er frühstücken zu gehen, schloss die Suite hinter sich ab

und ging in den Esssaal, wo auch bereits 5 Reporter mit 2 Kameras

bereitstanden.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Er seufzte. Das war ja klar gewesen. Wie hatte er nur diese überaus nervigen

Muggel vergessen können? Ihm, als überaus hübscher UND reicher Mann, galt

natürlich sehr, sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit. Ehrlich gesagt, wunderte es ihn schon,

das es nur so wenige waren. Nun, zum Glück.

"Ich wünsche nun zu Essen. Würden sie die bitte rausschmeißen?"

,Womit habe ich das verdient?'

Er sah einen Mann vor sich zusammenzucken, beachtete es jedoch nicht weiter.

Mehrere Hotelangestellte erschienen und schmissen die Reporter raus.

"Ihr Essen, Mr. Malfoy! Was wünschen sie?"

"Mir egal - irgendwas... Am Besten,... Kürbis-Pfirsichsaft,... äh,...

Brötchen... wie viele? Mhh...", bevor er fortfahren konnte, hörte er eine andere

Stimme sagen:

"2 Stück, 2 Brötchen. Dann ein mal Traubenmarmelade, 3 Scheiben Gurken -

geschält, 2 Tomatenscheiben, 3 kleine Tomaten, dann noch jeweils eine Scheibe

Gouda und eine Emmentaler, nicht zu vergessen: Eine Scheibe Kochschinken und 6

Salatblätter. Zum Trinken am Besten noch einen Kaffee - starken, mit viel Sahne

und ein paar Schokostückchen. Und eine halbe Stunde nach dem sie ihm das gegeben

haben, noch einen grünen Tee oder Jasmintee."

Diese Stimme... Er kannte sie... nur woher? Und woher kannte dieser fremde Mann

vor ihm, ihn so genau?

Der Kellner schaute verwirrt zu Malfoy, der nickte ihm zu und entließ ihn.

"Wer sind sie?"

"Er-Erkennst du mich nicht mehr, Draco?"

Da war so ein verletzlicher Klang in der Stimme des Mannes, der ihn noch immer

nicht anschaute.

,Nein, nein! Das kann nicht sein... Unmöglich... Aber... er sieht genauso aus,

benimmt sich so und diese... diese Stimme! Er erinnert mich so an dich,

Harry...'

Ich bin es, Geliebter, ich bin es...

"Wa-?"

"Belästigt sie dieser Gast?", die Wachen, die auch die Reporter rausgeschmissen

hatten, sahen ihn fragend an.

"Ha-Harry?" Doch er beachtete sie nicht. All seine Sinne, all seine

Aufmerksamkeit galt diesem Mann vor ihm, der sich nun langsam umdrehte.

Grüne Smaragde funkelten ihn an, fröhlich, glücklich, voller Liebe, Hoffnung,

ein stummer, unausgesprochener Wunsch lag in ihnen, ein Sehnen, das einem das

Herz zerriss...

Mit einem Satz war der Slytherin aufgesprungen, um den Tisch herumgerannt,

umarmte den Gryffindor.

"Harry!", so leise die Stimme auch war, sie war voll von unausgesprochenen

Worten, von einem langen Sehnen, das nun erfüllt wurde.

Tränen flossen aus den silbernen Augen, die allein auf ihren Geliebten gerichtet

waren.

"Dray, lass uns erst mal hier raus gehen, ja? Wir verwirren hier alle nur..."

Ein freches Grinsen erschien auf den Lippen des Slytherin.

"Nein, zulange habe ich warten müssen, keine Sekunde länger"

Damit schlossen sich die grauen Augen und sachte berührten sich ihre Lippen nach

langer Zeit erstmals wieder. Langsam schlossen sich auch die grünen

Smaragdgleichen Augen.

Wie Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander und Tränen der Freude rannen

ihnen über's Gesicht.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich immer wieder, bis schließlich ein lautes Räuspern an

ihre Ohren drang.

Wie lange der wohl schon versucht uns aufmerksam zu machen?

"Keine Ahnung, frag nicht, Airen."

Airen?

Geliebter auf chinesisch...

Ah!

"Äh,... Mr. Malfoy... ich muss sie bitten, damit hüstel auf ihrer Suite

fortzufahren."

"Okay. Komm.", erwiderte Harry und wollte Draco fortziehen, als dieser ihm noch

etwas schickte und stehen blieb.

Warte mal, ich liebe es so, ihnen zu sagen, Wer DU bist... grins das wird ein

Spass. Morgen geht es wieder zurück nach Hogwarts oder lieber nach Malfoy Manor,

ja?

Na gut, aber erst Morgen. Dann erklär mal - wenn es dir Freude bereitet.

"Wir werden gehen, ja, aber eins noch: Ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, und mein

Geliebter - Harry James Potter - werden morgen gehen. Ich zahle also auch

morgen, nach dem Essen."

Zufrieden grinsend drehte er sich um, als überall das Geflüster begann und

schließlich jemand sich traute zu fragen:

"Harry James Potter?"

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor drehte sich herum.

"Was ist denn?"

"DER Harry Potter? Aber der ist doch tot."

"Nein, wie du siehst nicht. Mein Geliebter ist total lebendig."

"Aber... Du-weißt-schon-wer... das Duell... außerdem seid ihr doch

Erzfeinde?"

Muggel sahen nun etwas belämmert drein. Voldemort? Duell? Hä?

"Ach das. Nun, Voldemort war sicherlich der Meinung, ich sei tot... ich musste

untertauchen und habe ein paar Sachen lernen müssen, ein paar Entdeckungen und

Reisen gemacht. Daher seht ihr mich auch jetzt erst..."

Lächelnd verschwanden beide aus dem Saal, während nun alle im Saal ihr Handy

rauskramten oder auf irgendeine magische Art und Weise Kontakt aufnahmen.

Kaum hatten die beiden Männer den Saal verlassen, brachen sie in Lachen aus.

"Die Gesichter! Zum Schießen!"

Lachend stiegen sie in den Aufzug...

6 Jahre waren in Vergessenheit geraten und wieder standen sich zwei Schuljungen

gegenüber... Damals zwei Erwachsene in den Körpern von Heranwachsenden, doch nun

waren ihre Körper mit ihrem Geist im Einklang.

Plötzlich wurde Draco wieder ernst.

"Harry... ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst..."

"ich weiß", grinste der.

"Lass mich doch auch mal ausreden..."

"Ich werd's versuchen, okay?"

"Ja. Ich... Du ... warst plötzlich weg... nur Voldemort, der noch lebte. Ich

wollte ihn töten... und schickte eine riesige Energiemenge los... er verschwand

und überlebte...

Ich hörte deine Stimme und habe dann angefangen Hoffnung und Licht zu

Verbreiten.

Ich habe Unterricht von Severus bekommen... Lupin und Severus, Dumbledore,

Gonagall und Hagrid... sie alle haben mich unterrichtet, mir alles beigebracht,

was sie wussten...

Irgendwann bin ich dann los und habe dich gesucht... gesucht in jeder Stadt...

doch du... du warst nirgends... Ich habe dich so vermisst - es war die Hölle

ohne dich, obwohl ich gute Freunde hatte - Granger, Weasley, Dean, Seamus, meine

Eltern, die Lehrer, mein Onkel...

Es ... war so... Ohne dich ... war es... In mir war eine große Leere, die nicht

ausgefüllt werden konnte...

Nachts hatte ich Albträume... sah dich - tot, hörte Voldemorts Lachen... sah

tote Muggel und Zauberer...

Herr, als ich dich eben gesehen habe, deine Stimme hörte, war ich plötzlich

erfüllt von Glück, Freude und Liebe... Deine Stimme, dein Gesicht, dein

Lachen...

sicher, ich wusste, das ich dich vermisst habe, aber so sehr?

All die vergangenen Jahre waren plötzlich bedeutungslos, all' die Angst,

Hoffnungslosigkeit, Schmerz, das Leid,... alles unwichtig... Wichtig war nur,

das ich dich wiedergefunden hatte und du am Leben warst... Meine Seele fing an

zu Strahlen, mein Herz schlug stärker und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich

nur noch Lachen können...

Bei Salazar und Godric, ich liebe dich über alles, Harry Potter... Länger als in

Ewigkeit, über jeden Schmerz und alles Leid hinweg... Mein Herz schlägt nur für

dich und einzig deine Gegenwart will mich schon dazu bringen, nur noch zu

Lächeln... Meine Seele vergisst jeden Schmerz, alles, sobald du wieder bei mir

bist und lebst... Mein Harry... Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe

dich...", Schluchzer schüttelten den Slytherin.

"Shh,... Ich liebe dich doch auch, Draco..." plötzlich lachte der

Schwarzhaarige, zog grinsend seinen Freund zur Suite und meinte. "Los komm,

jetzt gehörst du erst mal mir, bevor dich eine ganze Kolumne von Reportern in

Anspruch nimmt... Jetzt bist du ganz allein mein, Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Der Blonde sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann grinste auch er.

"Jetzt will ich aber wirklich mal meine Belohnung - und keine Ausreden,

verstanden?"

"Gerne, aber erst im Zimmer. Sag mal... Du musst ja jetzt ein Zauberer ersten

Magiergrades sein, oder?"

"Na, fast, zweiter Grad..."

"Hey, dann können wir uns ja gegenseitig unterrichten - so schaffe ich es dann

auch Voldemort ALLEINE (Anm. der Autorin: Ich habe ja viele Sturköpfe gesehen,

aber so Einen! Man sollte doch meinen, er wäre bereit sich von Dray-Schatzi

helfen zu lassen... Na, was soll's? Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern - Dray

und Harr'!) zu Besiegen!"

"Ich sehe - du hast dich nicht verändert."

"Was hast du erwartet? Ich bin doch viel zu stur um mir helfen zu Lassen",

grinste Harry nur ruhig.

"Egal. Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht? Warum konntest du mir nichts sagen?

Per Gedankensprache... Warum? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht..."

"Ich weiß, Draco, ich weiß... Aber ich konnte dir nicht antworten - es ging

nicht... erklär' ich dir später vielleicht..."

Im der Suite schirmten Harry und Draco gleichzeitig die ganze Suite ab, so dass

niemand herein konnte, nur ein Wort verstand - oder irgendetwas sah... Es war

ein grüner Schild, mit roten Strichen durchzogen.

"und nun zu meiner Belohnung", grinste Draco in ihrem Zimmer...

so, noch ein chapter, dann will ich gaaaanz viele reviews... bis zu chaoter 18

dauert es aber noch gaaaaannzz lange...

Kapitel 17: Chapter 17: Malfoy Manor

------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Malfoy Manor...

"und nun zu meiner Belohnung", grinste Draco in ihrem Zimmer...

(Ich überlasse getrost eurer Fantasie den Rest - es wird KEIN Hentai geben-

nicht von mir!)

\\Damals nach dem Kampf\\

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit zerbrochener Brille und glühender Narbe lag

verlassen an einem Wald. 10 Avada Kedabra Flüche hatten ihn schwer, sehr schwer

verwundet und nur dank seiner Geistesgegenwärtigkeit verdankte er es, das er

noch lebte. Er hatte sich teleportiert, doch dennoch hatten ihn 10 von 30

getroffen...

Langsam klangen die Wirkungen ab... zurück blieben weitere Erinnerungen, als

plötzlich:

"Junger Mann, ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine besorgte, brüchige

Stimme eines alten Mannes.

"Ne-Nein... Könnten sie mir wohl helfen?", nur langsam kamen diese Worten über

die trockenen Lippen. Stolz und Angst hinderten ihn.

"Natürlich. Was ist denn passiert?"

Er sah aus wie ein Muggel, also was sollte Harry antworten?

10 tödliche Flüche haben ihn getroffen?

Dann würde er in eine Klinik für Geistesgestörte eingeliefert werden.

Doch glücklicherweise nahm im der alte Mann die Antwort ab.

"Sieht aus, wie die unverzeihlichen Flüche - Aber nein, was für ein Unsinn, dann

würdest du nicht mehr leben... obwohl... du hast ungewöhnlich große Magie in

dir. Egal. Reparo.", mit dem Zauberstab tippte er an die Brille und sie fügte

sich zusammen.

"Mobilus Corpus"

Harry schwebte hinter dem alten Mann hinterher, als ihn plötzlich in Gedanken

etwas erreichte:

Harry? Harry, lebst du noch? Bitte, Harry, antworte...! Sag mir, das du noch

lebst, bitte! HARRRYY!

Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er begriff, das man ihn für tot hielt...

Vielleicht war es besser so!

Er würde seine Mächte zu kontrollieren lernen um dann den endgültigen

Vernichtungsschlag gegen Voldemort zu Führen.

Er nickte, wie zu sich selber, ließ es dann aber, ob der Schmerzen bleiben und

sandte noch einen Gedanken, bevor seinen Geist eine bleierne Schwärze in

Gewahrsam nahm und er in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit versank.

Gib niemals die Hoffnung auf, ich bitte dich,... Niemals... und vergiss nie,

das ich dich liebe - ich werde stets bei dir sein!

Als er aufwachte, fand er sich in einer alten Holzhütte wieder.

"Guten Morgen, bist du wieder wach?"

Ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort.

"Gut, junger Mann. Bevor ich mir ihre Geschichte anhöre, trinken sie das hier,

das wird alle Verletzungen heilen, dann trinken sie das hier, das stärkt sie."

Mit zitternder Hand nahm Harry die Gläser entgegen und trank ohne zu Zögern.

Irgendwie vertraute er diesem Mann, ohne ihn wirklich zu Kennen, zu Wissen, ob

er zu Voldemort gehörte oder nicht.

Tatsächlich halfen die beiden Tränke.

"Danke."

"Nun. Erzähl mir mal deine Geschichte."

Er erklärte ihm Alles, nur Draco ließ er völlig raus.

"Du verschweigst mir noch etwas - etwas wichtiges. Aber das ist Jetzt nicht so

Wichtig. (ist der Satz unlogisch, oder ist der unlogisch?)

Du bist Harry Potter?

Ich sehe, du hast noch eine große Menge an ungebildeter Magie in dir. Ich werde

dich von Nun an Unterrichten. Brich jeden Kontakt zur Außenwelt ab, auch deine

Narbe musst du unter Kontrolle bringen. Du darfst jetzt nichts empfangen und

nichts senden. Doch davon später- Nun schlaf dich erst mal richtig aus."

Der Gryffindor nickte nur schwach, Müdigkeit hielt ihn bereits im Halbschlaf

gefangen.

\\...\\

"Danach lehrte er mich viele, sehr viele Sachen. Ich denke, ich kann sie dir

auch beibringen. Am Härtesten war es, unsere Bindung zu unterdrücken... Es hat

lange gedauert, bis ich es vollständig konnte, aber ich habe es gelernt! So

konnte ich manchmal sehen, was du gemacht hast, ohne das du etwas davon

mitbekamst..."

"Und mich lässt du leiden? Nun, später dazu... Lass uns erst mal bezahlen und

dann nach Malfoy Manor, ja?"

"Jaah... Ich apparier nur schnell und hole die Tagebücher, ja?"

"Klar, ich bezahle währenddessen. Und wenn du dich nicht beeilst...!"

"Er hob drohend den Finger, und lachend winkte der Gryffindor ab.

"Bis gleich!"

Innerhalb von Sekunden befand er sich vor dem alten Schreibtisch.

"Hey, Godric"

Harry James Potter! Was fällt dir ein? Dieser Junge - der Slytherinerbe - er

hat uns die ganzen Monate was vorgeheult! Wie kannst du es wagen? Nur wenige,

Auserwählte, bringen einen Slytherin und dann auch noch den Erben, zum Weinen.

Wie konntest du ihn nur alleine lassen? Jetzt gehst du SOFORT zu ihm und... 

"Hab ich schon, hab ich schon. Vergeben und Vergessen"

Glück gehabt. Nun egal, nimm uns mit. Ich hatte jedenfalls nicht vor weiterhin

in diesem alten, klapprigen, staubigen, halb verschimmelten Sekretär zu bleiben.

Los, wird's bald? 

"Jo, komm Salazar."

Er nahm die beiden, sich ankeifenden Tagebücher und apparierte.

"Hi Drac'"

Sie küssten sich, ein gefundenes Fressen für die herumstehenden Reporter, doch

Harry ließ grinsend, als sie sich lösten, alle Fotoapparate, Filme und Kameras

verschwinden.

"Hast du die Tagebücher...?", lächelte Draco.

"Klar, hier. Die beiden scheinen sich wegen irgendwas in die Haare bekommen zu

Haben. Nervig, wenn du mich fragst. Bitte, ich übergebe dir mit Freuden

Salazar."

"Lass uns gehen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Sie verschwanden und tauchten fast augenblicklich in Malfoy Manor wieder auf.

Im nächsten Augenblick fand sich Harry schon in einer duftenden Umarmung

wieder.

"Harry Schatz, es ist schön dich gesund und munter wiederzusehen."

"Danke"

Draco jedoch knurrte wütend, umfasste Harrys Taille und blickte wütend seine

Mutter an.

"Harry gehört mir, verstanden?"

"Draco, jetzt lass mal. Das ist DEINE Mutter, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf.

Ich werde garantiert nichts mit ihr anfangen - was garantiert nicht an deinem

Aussehen liegt, Narcissa - falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest - Ich -

liebe - dich!"

"Schön, sehr schön. Und natürlich auch schön dich wiederzusehen, Harry"

"Lucius!"

"Ja!"

"Schön, wieder hier zu Sein und euch wiederzusehen..."

"Oh, sie sind wieder da UND noch am Leben? Ich hätte dir glauben sollen,

Draco", Severus stand im Türrahmen.

"Ja, alles okay."

"Na dann wollen wir doch mal die überraschten Gesichter der Leute in Hogwarts

sehen, oder?", lächelte Narcissa nachsichtig, als sie die beiden sah.

"Klar!", grinste Draco

"Logo!", erwiderte Harry und legte einen Arm um Dracos Taille.

"Los!"

"Natürlich!"

"Ach ja, Harry, ehe ich es vergesse - In Hogwarts sind nun alle, die

Unterschlupf suchen. Hermine und Ron, die Weasley - Zwillinge und Seamus,

Zabini, Dean und noch viele Andere helfen mit den Betten, der Organisation, den

Schutzkreisen und so weiter."

Harry nickte und die Fünf apparierten in die große Halle, wo grade das Essen

stattfand und augenblicklich mehrere Zauberer mit erhobenen Zauberstäben

dastanden, angesichts der in schwarze Umhänge gekleideten, unerkennbaren

Gestalten.

Einen Moment war alles Still, dann ging das Gelärme los.

Snape, Draco, Harry und Lucius hoben den Kopf.

"Severus, was machen sie hier? Mr. Malfoy, Draco, haben sie neue Schützlinge?

Dieser junge Mann? Sollen wir ihn hier aufnehmen?"

Glockenhelles Lachen, das nur noch selten in diesen Kriegszeiten war, erklang

von dem Mann, der sich verzweifelt bemühte, ernst zu Sein. Grüne Augen funkelten

belustigt.

"Erkennen sie mich nicht wieder? Wirklich, ich bin enttäuscht. Ich bin's Harry

James Potter!"

"Das ist ein... sehr schlechter Scherz, Mr. Malfoy.",

Dumbledores Hals war trocken. Kühl wandte er sich an Lucius, um zu Zeigen, dass

er das nicht witzig fand... Aber... War es wirklich nur ein schlechter Scherz...

Oder..? Konnte es sein? Durfte er es wagen, zu hoffen?

"Harry?"

Eine braunhaariges Mädchen kam vorsichtig auf ihn zu.

"Herm', du hast dich ziemlich verändert. Du bist sehr hübsch geworden."

"Aha, also war ich es früher nicht...?", sie schaute ihn gespielt böse an,

während Harry sich beeilte abzuwinken und sie zu beruhigen.

"Das war nicht so gemeint, äh, du weißt schon..."

"Ach, Harry!" Sie umarmte ihn, worauf Draco eine Schnute zog und sauer etwas

murmelte.

Im nächsten Augenblick standen Hunderte auf, Tausende...

"Harry?"

"Erkennst du mich noch?"

"Sind sie wirklich Harry Potter?"

"Sie leben noch!"

"Ich bin's, erinnerst du dich?"

"Harry Potter ist auferstanden!", rief Einer

"Unsere Hoffnung lebt!", strahlte ein Anderer.

"Der-Junge-der-lebt", grinste ein dritter Zauberer.

"ich bin lebendig, wie sie Sehen... Hi Dean, hi Seamus, lange nicht gesehen Ron.

Parvati, Lavender?"

"HAARRRYYY!"

Mehrere alte Klassenkameraden rannten ihn um.

„Hey, geht von mir runter, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!"

‚Die sollen den bloß los lassen', der Slytherin funkelte die ehemaligen Klassenkameraden der Beiden böse an. ‚Harry gehört mir. Mir ganz allein.'

Wenn die dich nicht gleich loslassen, bringe ich sie um

Du siehst richtig süß aus, so, wenn du vor Wut bebst, knallrot bist und einfach nur sauer aussiehst... Aber lächelnd bist NOCH Süßer. Wie wär's? Lächele mal ganz allein für mich!

Nun waren die Wangen des Slytherins erst recht gerötet und er lächelte – ganz allein für Harry.

Süß. Steht dir... Wenn ich daran denke, das dieses Lächeln mitsamt Körper ganz alleine mir gehört...

Harry grinste, drängte die Leute von sich runter, als plötzlich die Frage auftauchte, warum er erst bei den Malfoys gewesen wäre.

‚Wahrheit oder nicht? Ach, was soll's! Sollen sie es doch wissen...'

Draco... wollen wir es ihnen sagen...? Besser gesagt, zeigen?

Du meinst...

Harry nickte und alle anderen beobachteten diese wortlose Konversation.

„Deswegen,..." sagte Harry laut, bevor er auf Draco zuging, dessen Taille umfing und ihn küsste.

Vielen klappte einfach nur der Unterkiefer runter, andere stotterten, unfähig ein normales Wort rauszubringen, einfach vor sich hin, wieder andere schrieen oder verzogen angeekelt das Gesicht.

Einige, wenige, gratulierten ihnen, beglückwünschten sie und fragten, wie sie denn zusammengekommen sein.

Hui, wetten, das wir ab jetzt gradezu von Reportern bestürmt werden?

Da halte ich garantiert nicht gegen.

Ich glaube, ich sehe aus wie eine Tomate.

Noch roter geht's nicht... Aber wenigstens bist du meine kleine rote Tomate...

HARRY! Ich muss nicht NOCH Roter werden...

‚An seinem Charme und seiner ehemaligen Schüchternheit hat er definitiv gearbeitet.'

„Mr. Potter!", eine kalte, schneidende Frauenstimme unterbrach das Gewirr der verwirrten Schüler.

„Ja?"  
Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick ausdruckslos an, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Es ist schön, das sie noch am Leben sind. Mr. Malfoy, wir hätten alle gut daran getan, ihnen Glauben zu Schenken. Damals... Nun gut. Mr. Potter, möchten sie etwas Essen, möchten sie sich hinlegen? Wir sind zwar etwas knapp bei Vorrat, doch ich denke, es ließe sich etwas organisieren."

„Nein, nein. Danke. Ich habe bereits gefrühstückt..."

Auch wenn ich gestern Nacht kaum zum Schlafen kam...

Harry grinste Draco vielsagend an, der daraufhin erneut rot wurde.

„Ja, ich denke, Schlafen würde ich gerne. Aber das kann ich auch in Malfoy Manor, oder Drache?"

„Natürlich...", weiter kam Draco nicht, energisch hatte Hermione jedes weitere Wort unterbunden, in dem sie mit klarer, widerhallender Stimme sprach.

„Harry James Potter. Hast du wieder vor zu Flüchten? Du bleibst schön hier. Wir alle hier verlangen nach Antworten. Du kommst in den Gryffindorschlafsaal und morgen früh wirst du uns Rede und Antwort stehen."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einem kurzen freundlichen Blick auf Draco fügte sie so leise hinzu, das nur die Beiden imstande waren, es zu hören:

„Ich denke, ihr könnt auch ein gemeinsames Bett haben"

Draco sah verlegen zu Boden, während Harry ihr dankbar zunickte und dann laut versprach, hier zu bleiben.

„Lucius, Narcissa, ich werde vermutlich bald bei ihnen schlafen – wenn ihnen das Recht ist? – dann, wenn der Spuk hier endlich ein Ende hat."

Das letzte fügte er so leise hinzu, das selbst Draco, der direkt neben ihm stand, es nur mit Mühe verstand.

„Natürlich sind wir einverstanden.", Dracos Eltern nickten lächelnd.

„Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache, Mr. Potter. Gute Nacht, euch allen"

Der Schulleiter ging aus der Halle und die gesamte Schülerschar hinterdrein.

Harry, Draco und einige andere Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws verzogen sich in den Gryffindorturm.

Während Harry und Draco sich sofort ins Bett legten, spekulierte der Rest wild.


End file.
